Everything
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam help out a friend of Bobby's. They meet a creature they have met before who is a little tricky who was sent on angelic business. Dean needs to see the truth to realise he has everything through a series of tests. Tess and Trin appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything**

**Chapter One: **

A battered Camaro sat in corner of the garage. The engine snarled up croaked then died. Dean bashed the steering wheel as he took a deep breath then turned the key in the ignition _again_.

The engine stuttered then stopped, 'Crap!' He'd been working on the car all afternoon and it just wouldn't do what he wanted it to do.

Wiping his hands on a rag he moved towards the engine and looked in. He was sweating and his shirt clung tight to his back. He ran a hand over his wet face and sighed, 'Ok what is wrong with you?' He took a deep breath and cricked his neck.

'Yo Simon! Could you take a look at this?'

Simon moved away from the small car he was working on and nodded, 'Sure boss.' Dean smirked he still liked being called Boss he couldn't quite get over how they owned the whole building.

'Can you just see what you can see when I turn on the engine?' Simon nodded. He watched as the engine started then stuttered then stopped. He nodded as he wiped his hands down his overall.

'Ahh looks like it's a valve problem.' Dean stepped from the car, 'I could get that done now if you'd like I've just finished that car now so...'

He looked at Dean expectantly. Simon loved cars and getting stuck in to fixing them. Dean had never known anyone so eager he was always at work on time and sometimes he stayed at work longer just to finish off his work.

Dean nodded, 'Yeah thanks Si.' He patted the guy on the back and headed towards the office.

Throwing himself into the swivel chair he leant back. He was itching for a hunt he hated the oppression of the garage. It had been three weeks since their last case and he was desperate to get away. Not to get away from Tess or John but to be away from cars and the business front of it.

He stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then slowly let it out.

The phone shrilled and he shot up grabbing the receiver, 'Winchester auto's.'

'Hey Dean.' Sam's voice crackled down the line, 'What's happened to your cell?'

Dean frowned he patted his pockets, 'What do you mean?' He pulled his phone from his jeans, 'Oh crap.' The battery was dead. 'Sorry dude what's up?'

'Well it's work.' Dean smiled. Raised his eyes to the roof and said a silent prayer.

He was so pleased Sam had called. 'Bobby called and mentioned about a possible hunt. He mentioned a hunter friend of his had gone missing. He's sending me some information about it now so if you want...'

Dean didn't let him finish, 'Ok well I'll be back home in a bit I'll get Jack and Simon to shut up the garage. Talk in a bit.' Placing the phone in the cradle he stood up and headed towards the door. 'Yo Simon!'

He heard Simon skitter across the garage towards him, 'Yes boss.'

'Well I've got to go home early so I would you and Jack mind locking up?' Simon nodded.

'Sure thing boss.'

'Oh and I think I'll probably not be in for a while work wise so do you think you guys would be ok to take care of the car's and the office?' Simon nodded, 'Tess will be in as usual so if you guys need anything then just call her.'

'Sure thing boss. We'll look after everything don't worry.' Simon smiled up at Dean and he smiled back. Simon really was a good guy and someone definitely he could rely on.

'Thanks Si.' Grabbing his jacket he headed towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

The warm sun soaked through her shirt as she pulled out another bag of shopping from the trunk.

The day had been warm and she was desperately trying to ignore the ache in her head and her lower back. She stood with her eyes closed feeling the breeze caress her flushed skin. She had felt nauseous leaving the house in the morning and now she felt slightly better the sick feeling had almost gone.

She knew what was wrong she'd known for weeks. Feeling tears begin to well up she rubbed them away as she bent back towards the trunk to pick up the last bag when she heard John yell out from behind her. Rushing to her son she picked him up checking him for signs of blood.

'Aww baby. You ok?'

John nodded as he rubbed his nose. The tears had started too stream down his face then stopped.

The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine behind them made her turn.

John smiled and wriggled to leave her arms desperate to get to Dean. 'Woah calm down tiger.' She placed him on the floor and watched him toddle towards Dean and the car. She heard him shouting, 'Daddy!'

'Hey little man.' His arms scooped up John into a giant hug and up into his arms, 'You ok?' John nodded and began nattering away.

Dean smiled at Tess as she stood waiting for him to walk towards her. The butterflies still erupted in her stomach and she felt herself flushing. Dean was so beautiful she still had to pinch herself every time she saw that smile the one meant only for her.

Dean had seen her standing there cuddling their son. He loved to just stare at her.

He was always careful to not just notice her beautiful eyes but her whole appearance and he wasn't disappointed her jeans were tight and her top even tighter.

He smiled, 'Hey honey I'm home!'

'Dean do you have to do that every time you come home?' Dean nodded. She smirked as he enveloped her in a bear hug.

She pulled a face as she moved away holding her nose, 'Dean were you rolling in oil today or what?' laughing he guided them into the house.

Sam appeared from the kitchen.

Dean nodded to his brother, 'Yo Sammy.'

'Hey Dean Bobby's just emailed me some more about the guy we are looking for.'

He beckoned for Dean to follow him. They headed for the office. Dean pulled off his shirt and wiped his hands on it. Throwing himself into the swivel chair that Sam was headed for he propped his legs up onto the table crossing them. Sam tutted and pulled up the other chair.

'Ok so what's going on?' Dean carried on wiping his hands as he waited for Sam to speak.

Brushing his hair from his eyes he began, 'No Dean Bobby is worried because the guy we are looking for his name is Eric Curran he's an old friend of Bobby. He was supposed to finish this hunt in San Francisco and meet his daughter. She said that he never turned up. His motel room was the same as he had left it but he wasn't there either. She called all of his contacts she even made the same route that he had followed on his case and found no sign of him. I mean he just disappeared.'

Dean took a deep breath, 'So what was he hunting and please tell me it was something simple and hopefully when we get there we find he just got into trouble simply over a few beers.'

Sam smirked then grimaced as he scanned the last few lines of the email, 'Well it's not good. You won't like it.' Passing Dean the message he whispered, 'It's a trickster.'

'No freakin' way Sam. I'm not hunting one of those things again. I'm serious.'

Dean jumped to his feet and threw the piece of paper down on the desk. 'Sam we met one of those guys before and they are evil little bastards. I'm not getting involved.'

Sam stood facing his brother noticing for the first time the fainter smell of oil coming from his brother, 'Look Dean we can do it. Look we killed that one we met before it's got to be a different one.' Dean shook his head.

'For all we know we were duped back there at that college. That thing could have created anything out of thin air and we would have been none the wiser. Look if we do this and I say if,' he pointed his finger at the paper, 'we make damn sure we don't get into trouble by exposing ourselves too soon ok?'

Sam nodded as he piled up the paper on the desk. 'One last thing before I take a shower. Why did it go after Bobby's friend? I mean the guy's a hunter right? How did he get exposed and why would it do that? I mean it's probably long gone if it's got any sense right?'

Sam smiled and looked around the room waiting to answer Dean's questions, 'Well Dean that was more than one thing,' Dean scowled, 'but all I know is that Bobby said he was a bit of a dick.' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Ok so was he hunting a trickster or did this thing just emerge from the wood work that's what we've got to find out.' He shook his head at the paper and left.

* * *

Tess had heard the raised voices in the office and decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask what she should do for dinner.

Holding her head she headed straight for some water she daren't take any pills. Trin emerged from the living room with Mary in her arms. 'Ok so what is going on with them?' She took in Mary as she was held in Trin's arms. She looked like both her parents with her big expressive hazel eyes and she smiled at Tess who smiled back at her.

Tess shook her head, 'Well I'm sure we will find out later.' She felt that she was being scrutinised by Trin so she turned to the fridge to grab some water.

'Tess you ok?' She nodded hoping her body language wasn't giving her away. 'Right ok well don't say I didn't ask.'

'Just a headache it will be gone soon.' Trin tsked she knew two green eyes were watching her every move so she stood still and asked. 'What Trin? I am fine.'

'Sure you are. I've seen you.' She smirked, 'Look you have to tell him. Don't leave it too long ok?'

Tess nodded, 'I can't get anything past you can I?' Trin shook her head, 'Fine. I will.'

She pulled some plates from the cupboard and stacked them on the side. Dinner was going to be awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **

As Tess predicted dinner was silent and _awkward._ She was thankful for John nattering away and making the atmosphere a bit lighter. Dean was scowling as he shovelled in his food and Sam looked distracted.

'Guys you know what? We both want to know what's going on and you two sulking isn't helping.' Trin had decided to get it out in the open she was fed up of the silence.

'Ask Sam.' Dean prodded something on his plate making the fork scrape loudly across it.

'God can you be anymore pathetic?' Sam said as he rolled his eyes, 'Dean we have hunted a trickster before. It's not going to be any different we just have to be careful when we get there that's all.'

'Right and be subtle because we obviously won't be made. I mean no one would make us if we just rolled into town. I mean seriously two hunters going into town to help another hunter you serious?'

Sam sighed, 'I'm going to do this Dean. I mean we owe this to Bobby's friend. He was a hunter after all.'

'Oh yeah a great hunter that was also a douche bag.' Shaking his head he stood up, 'Fine we will do it I'm not pleased about it but you are right he is a hunter after all.' Heading out to the garden he took a deep breath as soon as he felt the cool air hit his flushed skin.

Tess stood, 'We'll just leave the dishes I'll be right back.'

Dean stood on the lawn with his arms folded. She headed towards him feeling his warm body against hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'You ok?' He nodded.

'I'm sorry it's just that a trickster kind of made life a little difficult for Sam and I. It had us both wrapped up in our petty squabbles we missed it completely. I just...'

He trailed off. He remembered how the two of them had argued and fallen out he didn't want that to happen again. They were closer than they had ever been Dean didn't want something like that to pull them apart.

'You just...' Tess's blue eyes were staring into his demanding an explanation.

'I just feel like we are a family again and I don't want something destroying that.' She smiled up at him her hand caressed his face. 'Have I told you how much I love you today?'

She pulled her thinking face where she frowned a little and pursed her lips, 'No I don't think you have.' Her lips curved into a smile.

Kissing her he felt her hand snake up into his hair pulling him closer. She loved the smell of him the deep intoxicating smell of gunpowder, leather and his aftershave. 'I'm glad you did.'

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as soon as he held her closer. She took his hand maybe now was the right time to tell him, 'We need to talk.'

His face looked confused so she touched it smiling as she caressed his lips, 'It's ok. Well it's good news.' His face looked more at ease,' I don't really know how to tell you this but well... we...ok.' she took a deep breath and then said, 'I'm pregnant. I'm having your baby. '

Dean's face looked shocked then a large smile erupted across his face. 'Seriously?' flushing she nodded as he took her face in his hands, 'God you really know how to drop things on me.'

He kissed her. His lips moulded to hers and his tongue flicked and caressed hers.

'Sorry I had to tell you. It's been on my mind all day and seeing you like this I just couldn't let you not know.' He smiled. His green eyes twinkled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

* * *

Dean rested on his elbow staring down at her. She smiled up at him her blue eyes darkened with lust. She pulled him towards her kissing his lips she took a deep breath of the delicious combination of Dean. His body was perfect beneath her hands toned and muscled.

Tracing a line down his shoulder blades she felt him shiver as he pressed his lips against hers for another quick kiss.

He pulled her closer, 'Mrs Winchester I am the happiest man on this earth.'

He touched her locket a gift he'd given to her with a tiny angel engraved on its face that just resting at the hollow of her throat. The little picture of her and Dean now had a picture of J next to it and there was now a space for their next child. She smiled as his hand gently rested on her stomach.

'Well I'm the happiest and the luckiest woman on this earth then.' He smirked leaning in to kiss her but she stared into his eyes and whispered, 'I wish you weren't going away.'

'I wish I wasn't either but it's for Bobby.'

She looked away but he simply turned her face to look into his eyes as he touched the locket resting on her pale throat , 'Look what do we always tell John before we tuck him in at night?'

She could feel the tears begin to well up so she closed her eyes as he whispered, 'We always say angels are watching over you so I have no fear for either of you.' She could taste the salt from her tears as they flowed freely, 'Aww baby.'

She felt his lips caress her throat and move to her lips. She felt the desire for him to enter was immense she was already wet for him to enter. He could taste her tears as he guided himself inside. She groaned softly against his neck he was so gentle as he carefully began moved inside her. She cried out as he came deep within her and the world shattered around her.

Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Her breathing was shaky as she calmed down she felt Dean's body warm and safe next to her, 'Do you believe then?'

Dean's voice was low he was struggling to stay awake, 'Believe in what?' She turned towards him.

'Angels Dean.' Her voice was low and serious as she snuggled against his body. Dean wrapped his arm around her.

Taking a deep breath he muttered, 'Well as a hunter I've never seen one and I doubt anyone else has. I mean obviously the bible talks about them you know as warriors not those fluffy winged ones on greeting cards.' She nodded.

'I asked you if you believe in them though Dean.' She looked up at him, 'Don't laugh if I tell you this.'

Dean's face showed mock horror as he said, 'Cross my heart.' He crossed his heart and smirked mischievously at her.

'Don't be a jerk.' She pushed him away but he pulled her back.

'I'm sorry. Gone on tell me.'

'I believe in them.' Her big eyes stared up at him the total innocence and radiance he'd fallen in love with made his heart thump. 'What?' She felt herself flush and was thankful that maybe in the growing dark Dean couldn't see it.

Tess believed in angels she always had. Since Dean brought her the locket and she'd had John she felt as though someone was out there watching over them. It was a deep feeling that wrapped around her leaving her feeling secure and safe. It often hit her when she was at her lowest ebb worrying about Dean. After she was possessed by the demon she often felt this feeling creep into her soul and slightly lift her spirits but recently she had felt it more and more. She didn't know whether it was just her response to being pregnant but she knew it was there. Sometimes she would turn to see a figure just out of eyeshot and comfort would wash over her. She held onto the locket as she stared up at him.

Dean's voice rumbled as he held her tighter, 'Well there is no saying there aren't angels. It's just if there are they stay pretty wrapped up in those fluffy white clouds. Unless they take trips down to earth and become I dunno Michael Landon.'

She shook her head and a slight grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. 'They could exist but sometimes people like to go on faith and I get it,'

He tilted her head up slightly to look at him, 'don't feel embarrassed a lot of people find comfort in them. I know Sammy believes in God and I guess angels it's just I've never seen one and there isn't a lot of evidence to go on. But if you believe in them then I'm not going to tell you, you are wrong or that your views are misplaced.'

She smiled as he carried on, 'That would be patronising. I'm glad you do believe in other things I guess you could say the more faith you have in things and the more you believe in them you can for both of us ok?' she nodded.

Kissing her he pulled her into his arms, 'I love you Dean.' She snuggled into his body feeling his arm tighten around her.

Dean's eyes stayed open longer as he heard Tess's breathing deepen as she drifted off to sleep. He'd never heard Tess mention this before and although he didn't mind what she believed in he was troubled as to why she had told him.

He held her closer. He'd read about angels and although they weren't dangerous to the righteous but they were warriors. Pulling her closer instinctively she tucked her legs through his and sighed contentedly.

He closed his eyes feeling the beginning of sleep hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Throwing a bag into the Impala's trunk Dean stretched. It was six in the morning and Sam had insisted on getting things ready to leave. 'Yo Dean do you have the tracker?'

Shaking his head he muttered, 'I thought you had it.' Yawning loudly hearing his jaw crack he shrugged his shoulders, 'you had it last.'

Sam sighed raking his hands through his hair, 'I left it at the garage.' He looked thoughtful as he stood with his hands in his pockets, 'It's in the filing cabinet.'

'I'll get it. I can drop in and check on the garage.' Before Sam could say anything Dean was gone.

* * *

Pulling into the car park next to Tess's car he looked around. She was standing in the doorway talking to Jack. He said something and she laughed out loud throwing her head back her face was all flushed. Dean's brow furrowed.

Slamming the door of the car he stalked across the car park towards the door, 'Hey baby. You ok?'

Tess turned her face was red from laughing and she smiled as she saw him, 'Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered the accounts need doing so I nipped in before you left simply because of John.' John had been niggly and got her up just before Dean so she'd gone to take John for a drive and to the garage after that, 'You ok?' He nodded as his arm encircled her shoulders guiding her into his body.

'How's work going Jack?'

He took a look at the man standing in front of him. He had dark hair and brown eyes and the guy was a head shorter than Dean but he was still stocky. Jack smirked as he stared back. He hated the way his eyes raked over Tess's body.

He'd noticed it whenever Tess was in the garage and how he made it obvious to Dean he was doing it. He always made a point of telling her a joke just to flirt with her. Dean hated it.

Jack nodded, 'its going good. But I thought you were going away?'

Dean's smile faded as the words, '_You'd love that wouldn't you? You son of a bitch,'_ ran through his mind but he pursed his lips together and said, 'Not till later. I've got to get something from the office. Just make sure you can keep an eye on the place.'

Simon shouted from the back of the garage, 'Sure thing boss.'

Dean smirked as he looked down at Tess he whispered, 'Can I talk to you in the office?' Tess nodded.

'See you later guys.' Dean closed the door behind her then headed to the cabinet. He yanked open the door and searched through to the bottom before pulling out the tracker from beneath piles of paper.

Rubbing his forehead he turned to stare at Tess.

'It's about the guys in here ok? Don't get mad ok just listen. I don't like you talking to Jack alone. He's a good mechanic but we pay their wages we kind of have to keep a little separate to them ok?'

She slammed the book down on the desk her face puckered while she processed what he said, 'What Dean? Are you telling me who I can and can't speak to now? Well I'm in charge of this place as much as you are and I'll do what the hell I like.'

Dean shook his head, 'It's not that at all. I'm just telling you he has a thing for you and guess what I don't like it. I'm just looking out for you. You are my wife.'

Tess moved closer to him her anger radiating from her, 'I know he likes me. Would I do anything with him? **NO** because guess what you idiot I'm in love with you no one else' She turned away then turned back her hand caressing her stomach as she spoke, 'Oh and if it escaped your attention I'm pregnant and I'm not about to jump into bed with some guy who works with me so don't patronise me. I don't do this when you get checked out by other women I don't say Dean you can't speak to her she might I dunno touch your ass.'

Picking up the book she stormed from the office before she stormed back in again, 'Oh and another thing without me Dean doing these,' she thrust the book under his nose, 'and looking out for you, you would have crashed and burnt a long time ago in more ways than one.'

He didn't know what to say.

He was shocked.

Standing there alone he simply grabbed the tracker from the desk and stormed out after her.

* * *

Dean raked his hand through his hair. He definitely didn't want to argue with Tess right before they left. He was right behind her car and he realised he should go and apologise he knew Tess would be pissed.

Watching her car indicate he noted their surroundings she was heading towards the park. He watched her as she slammed the door and walked towards the large ornamental pool with the fountain where they often took John. He followed her watching as she wrapped her arms around her waist. 'I'm sorry.' She heard him and turned. Her eyes were filled with tears and her jaw was wobbling.

Her voice was shaky as she spoke, 'It's not right Dean that we are arguing over something like that. I mean Jack for God's sake. I would never consider it at all. I mean it's you and me against the world or at least I thought we could be.'

'Tess I love you and I'm sorry. I hate arguing with you and now I'm going on a hunt and this is the last thing I wanted to happen. Baby?'

She folded her arms and looked at his face his green eyes were pleading with her, 'I guess I just need to remember that I don't need to take you for granted.'

'Damn straight you don't.' She ran her hands through her hair, 'Look we shouldn't argue. My emotions are all shot to pieces and I don't know what I'm saying half the time.' She felt her body wrapped in Dean's arms. 'I'm sorry Dean.'

'It really should be me that should apologise to you.' He held her tighter, 'I wish I didn't have to go now I think I owe you a lot more than just some half hearted apology.'

She laughed, 'Well you could just send me messages saying it. I wouldn't mind.'

Kissing her softly he wasn't sure exactly what had happened between them and he knew he needed to work on it. The fine thread that kept them together was slowly beginning to fray and some where someone watched and waited now was the time to tell them what could happen if they didn't sort themselves out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Dean tapped the wheel of the Impala in impatience and annoyance at his own stupidity. He'd talked to Tess for a while longer before they packed up and left.

He'd apologised profusely realising that he had sound pathetic and childish telling her to not to speak to someone. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from saying anything stupid or just from speaking at all.

Sam was silent he didn't want to interrupt Dean's brooding. He looked through the notes he'd made and every so often he took a sneaky look at his brother.

'Ok so did you get anything else from Bobby before we left?'

Jumping at Dean's sudden words Sam took a steadying breath before he answered, 'Well Bobby just said that the only way we probably would get anywhere with this trickster would be to summon him.'

Dean turned and frowned slightly, 'How would we do that?'

'Well it's not hard really we just need a few ingredients and that's it. Its only if we can't find it or we don't find Eric.'

Sighing he muttered, 'Ok well that's an option.' Checking his watch he carried on, 'Ok well we should be at our first stop soon and I'm starving.'

He turned up the radio and settled in his seat pressing the accelerator down as he did so.

* * *

Tess's heart began to slow down she'd taken a quick nap with J and a noise had woken her with a start. It was a sharp noise that fluttered and like birds wings it flapped against her ear drums undulating until it was higher pitched and her ears throbbed with the sound.

Holding her hands over ears she moved towards the sound. 'Holy God,' she muttered through clenched teeth. The noise subsided as soon as it had started.

Panting she held onto the side of the kitchen surface. 'What the hell?'

She took a shaky breath and headed for the kitchen drawer. Dean kept a spare EMF meter and she was curious as to what could magnify that sound. The EMF meter began to squeal she had no option but to be brave so she moved around the house checking the security that had been put in place by Dean, Sam and Trin.

No salt lines, devils traps or any measures had been broken. Frowning she headed back to the kitchen.

Grabbing the phone she began to dial Bobby's familiar number but something stopped her.

A sound like the fluttering of wings sounded right behind her she turned and there stood a woman who spoke to her in a clear soft voice, 'Do not be afraid. My name is Sachael and I am an angel of the lord.'

Tess dropped the phone hearing it skitter across the floor and rest at the woman's feet. 'Do not be afraid Tessa.' A feeling of calm washed over her, 'I am here at your request.'

'My request?' the words were barely a whisper but she watched the woman's face.

The eyes were clear blue almost like glaciers in their clarity and she tilted her head to one side and gazed at Tess until she had to look away. She was tall with dark auburn hair but it was her eyes that were most prominent a feature. 'That was you that noise?'

The woman nodded, 'I am sorry. Normally gifted people like yourselves can sometimes hear and see our true visage. I am sorry that you were shocked but you prayed for an answer about your deepest fear Tessa. I am here to provide some tranquillity and answer any of your questions about your second child.'

Tess's mouth opened wider, 'Ok first of all you are an angel.' The woman nodded, 'Am I supposed to fall for that? Oh and second sweetheart turn the volume down ok?' She rubbed her ears.

The angel looked confused as she mouthed, 'Fall for that?' Tess's hand closed around the holy water and she flung it in the direction of the angel. The water stopped just in front of her body and dropped to the floor all she had done was raise her hand. 'Tessa I am not a demon. Do not be afraid.'

Rolling her eyes Tess said, 'Afraid, I'm freakin' bricking it here. I don't understand.' The two eyes pierced her making her break eye contact, 'Can you run all of what you have just by me one more time?'

'Tessa my name is Sachael and I am an angel of the lord.' Tess nodded, 'I am here at your request. My duty as an angel is to free you from your fear.'

Defiant because she still couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing she asked, 'What is my fear then?' Tess jutted her chin out towards the woman in front of her.

'Your fear is that your second child will be cursed. You believe that if it follows the pattern like that of your brother in law Samuel Winchester. You think that your child could be at risk of demonic intervention and I am here to set your mind at ease.'

Running her hands through her hair she sighed, 'Ok you really are serious?' Again the angel nodded. 'Ok well I'm still taking my time to get into my head that first off angel's actually exist and second that you guys actually listened to my prayers.'

The angel nodded, 'Tessa you do not understand how important your child will be or how important you and Dean are as a couple.'

Tess frowned, 'Ok I'm seriously interested now what do you mean?'

Sachael simply said, 'You and Dean are important figures. Your child will be born with your talents.'

'Talents?' Tess frowned again looking more confused than before.

'You have dreams and sometimes what you dream about come true am I correct?'

Tess nodded, 'Well your child will be exactly the same as you. Perhaps more talented we do not know but that is what has been prophesised.'

Her eyebrows drew up in confusion, 'Prophesised? Ok well can you be more specific?'

Sachael nodded, 'Long ago it was prophesised that you and Dean Winchester would meet and together you would have two children. What you are suffering from is a serious case of fear in regards to your child and together you will be tested.'

Tess sighed, 'Ok well you started talking about my children and then you change to Dean and I'm getting confused. I mean who is being tested?'

'Dean will be tested.' The clear blue eyes stared at Tess and the silence sounded louder than before.

'Please can you explain?' Tess sank into the cushions of the sofa and waited. She didn't understand what had happened or how she would feel once she knew exactly what Sachael would tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Dean threw himself into the chair in the diner, 'Ok Sammy I'm starving.' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Yeah I know you've been saying that for the past three hours.' Dean had constantly reminded him how much he needed a fat cheeseburger and a large coke. Sam tried to ignore him but the constant food jibes were making him just as hungry as Dean.

'Ok I've chosen.' Dean had barely perused the menu.

'Let me guess it ends with the pie?'

Dean smirked and nodded, 'Am I that predictable Sammy?'

'Yeah just a little.' The waitress interrupted their conversation and took their orders.

'Right so when do we meet this Lucy? I mean we've booked into the same motel and we are eating at a diner ten minutes away from the place and she's not here.'

Dean was already tucking into his burger and the grease was running down his chin as he spoke.

'Well just be patient.' Sam picked up his burger and began to eat it. The diner door bell rang neither brother looked up they were too absorbed until a shadow leant across the table.

'Dean and Sam Winchester?' Looking up a tallish woman with long dark hair pulled up into a pony tail stood in front of them. Nodding Sam motioned for her to sit down, 'Lucy Curran. Nice to meet you both well it would be even better if I were with my Dad.' Her voice quivered slightly but she composed herself smoothing down her shirt. 'I see you are enjoying yourself here?'

Dean smiled a large contented grin and she felt herself return it. Her face felt the lines long sealed began to crack as she grinned back at him, ' I was enjoying this definitely,' he pointed to the empty and overly clean plate, 'Do you want to talk about your Dad or give us some more information that maybe you've found since you got in touch with Bobby?'

She nodded as she pulled a folder from her bag, 'Yeah well about that. I've not got anything new as such but I've got all of my Dad's notes as well as some of my own.' She passed them to Dean while she moved the plates. 'I've also got an image of someone that my Dad had stuck on his wall. It's a CCTV image of some guy who seemed to be at all of those locations according to Dad's meticulous notes.'

Dean scanned them and passed them to Sam. They certainly were meticulous he even noted the time as well as location, 'Ok well is there any reason you think that this person is the trickster?'

'Well Dad had written trickster and stuck it on the picture.' Sam's eyebrows raised as he took a look at the image.

'Oh well I can definitely see why your Dad thought it was the trickster.' He passed it across to Dean who frowned as he took it from him.

'Holy crap.' The image of the man was the spitting of the trickster they had encountered at Crawford College, 'I told you Sam.'

Lucy frowned as she stared at the two brother's each both startlingly handsome each looking equally bemused as they stared at the image in their hands, 'You guys want to keep eye sexing across the table or are you going to share?'

Dean frowned and smirked slightly, 'Ok well first off I just have to say I WAS SO RIGHT SAMMY!' Sam closed his eyes embarrassed at Dean's outburst, 'He is the same guy we apparently hunted and disposed of at a college a while back but obviously the clever little bastard tricked us and moved on.'

She rested her elbows on the table and sighed, 'Right well then we all know he's a clever little bastard then. Why would he take my Dad? I mean ok my Dad was on to him but if Dad didn't do anything then why would he do something to him? The last time that Dad spoke to me just before he disappeared saying that he hadn't made a move on the guy so I was due to come and help him.' Dean scratched his face and looked at Sam.

'Well obviously and I'm not saying that it's true but sometimes these guys get an idea and know that someone is following them. Your Dad probably was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' Lucy wiped her face.

'Look do you guys want to travel along his route? I mean I have a map and his journal pages photocopied so I can give you directions.' Sam nodded.

'Aren't you coming?' She shook her head.

'No I've travelled and looked and I've not seen anything that my Dad didn't spot or nothing new to help me but you guys are more than welcome to have a look. Fresh eyes might bring up more than tired ones.'

Dean nodded, 'We'll be at the motel so if you want to call us just call my cell or Sam's ok?'

'Thanks you guys.' She smiled as she headed out of the diner.

'I told you Sammy. I said I had a bad feeling about this and I'm serious we so pick these hunts.' Picking up the information he tapped the folder, 'we check all of this we find this guy and we gank him like we should of done before ok?'

'Yeah well that's what we intended to do wasn't it?'

'Well this time it's gone for good.'

He pulled on his jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Sighing Tess suddenly realised having a conversation with an angel wasn't all it was cracked up to be. They definitely didn't have much of an ability to talk for long, 'All I want to know is what will Dean have to do?'

Sachael stared at Tess.

The blue eyes were deep she felt their fluid depths swirl and twist she felt herself begin to succumb to their depths shaking her head she listened to the soft voice, 'I cannot tell you that because I do not know. All I know is that your relationship is our upmost concern. Something between you both could be at risk and we do not want to see it happen. The only thing I can honestly say is that we have had to enlist some help that normally we would not require from outside forces.'

'Outside forces? You are going to have to expand a little on those parameters.' Realising she would have to speak similarly to the angel in order to speed up their conversation she waited while the angel answered simply.

'We are enlisting a supernatural creature that can alter and change time.'

'A creature? Well the one's that I am aware of are not always the nice play with others types some are seriously bad.' She stood still, 'Oh my God you are using the trickster aren't you? That's it I'm not sure I want my husband allowed to be involved in some sick game you guys are playing.'

'Do not worry. This creature is perhaps one of the most narcissistic of the supernatural world. I am sure that considering he has been told about "trying it on,"' she sketched air quotes around the words and carried on, 'He would be seriously at risk.'

Shuddering at the words that although didn't exactly describe what could happen to him if he was caught but she decided she didn't want to know. Pulling her cardigan closer around her body she stood, 'Right well if you won't tell me then I want to meet the angel that will be taking my husband on a magical mystery tour.'

The angel began to pace, 'I am sorry but as far as I am aware that is impossible.'

For some reason Tess had an image of the angel seriously needing to fluff out her feathers as she walked backwards and forwards. She hid a smile before she processed what Sachael was saying.

'Impossible? Seriously last time I checked you are supposed to be helping me not hindering me so can you see about arranging it?'

Sachael sighed. The blue eyes looked resigned as she said, 'I will try.'

'Thank you.' Tess smiled but she realised she was alone just the faint flapping of wings was all she could hear, 'I guess if you guys are going to be hanging around I've got to get used to that.'

Heading upstairs she pushed open the door to her son's room she needed to feel his warmth and his body close to her own. She picked him up from his bed and held him close. He snuffled against her neck and she kissed him softly. 'Hey baby. You have a nice sleep?'

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes, 'Drink please?'

She smiled as she smoothed down his hair, 'Sure let's get something to eat too.'

The warm reassurance of her son's body against her own made her feel happier or at least less worried about Dean. She just needed to hear his voice to know he was ok then she could rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

Sam looked at the image on the page, 'I can't believe he tricked us again.'

'Well dude what do you expect? I mean the guy is almost a god I'm sure he's done a lot worse and a lot cleverer pranks on other people.'

Sam nodded, 'True but I mean why target an old hunter? Eric didn't do anything wrong as far as his journal entries go he hadn't totally found out what he was hunting till the last day. He found out that the only person within the building other than the person who got hurt was the janitor. The CCTV image gave him this guy now why would he do all of that unless Eric provoked him?'

Dean raked a hand through his hair, 'Dude I don't know. I mean Eric never actually went to speak to the guy other than what we would do and that's have a wander around the building. So that's what I'm thinking he just went and had a look around did more of his detective work and then something happened.'

'I mean for all we know the trickster just has left town. I mean it's stupid to just follow empty leads.'

'Dude your telling me.'

'Well I'm thinking the only option we have is to summon it.' Dean nodded.

They had taken Eric's last movements and it was like Lucy and Bobby had said it was like he'd just disappeared of the face of the earth.

'You know what?' Sam looked at his brother, 'I'm in agreement with you there Sammy. We have no other option. What do we need?'

* * *

The list was long but it didn't take too long for the two of them to set up the summoning spell. The clock on the wall said one in the morning. Dean yawned loudly.

'Dude you realise I haven't even called Tess yet.' Sam nodded.

'I haven't called Trin either do you think we should do it now?' He stood up and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

'Yeah you know what they are like.' Sam smiled he knew it was all about Dean worrying about Tess and making sure that what had passed before was now over.

Sam stepped outside and pressed dial.

Pacing up and down Dean waited for her to answer, 'Hey,' her voice was soft and sleepy.

'Sorry to call now. You and J ok?' He heard her shuffle in the bed and the phone crackled slightly as she moved to sit up.

'Baby that's ok I know you have been busy so don't worry.' She ran her hand through her hair as she spoke, 'J and I are fine he's missing you and so am I,' he silence drifted between them. 'So you and Sam ok?'

'Yeah just working on something and we haven't had time to call.'

'Working on what?' her voice sounded worried. 'Just promise me ok that whatever happens you will stay safe and don't do anything stupid.'

Frowning he agreed, 'Well I don't think Sam will let me do anything totally stupid you know what a woman he is.' He relaxed when he heard her laugh, 'So I'll call you tomorrow?'

'You better Winchester. I love you.'

'I love you too.' Slipping his phone into his pocket he closed his eyes. He really wanted to be at home lying next to Tess.

Hearing Sam come back into the warehouse he headed back to the circle, 'Ok Sammy let's do this.'

Clapping his hands together he waited as Sam began to light the candles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

She threw her phone onto the bed next to her. All she had wanted to do was yell at Dean and tell him all she knew but she wasn't sure she should tell him or whether he would believe her. I mean he normally believed her whatever she said but the whole angel thing she wasn't sure he would take it as being real. Pushing back the covers she headed towards the kitchen. All of this angst had made her hungry and she was sure baby wouldn't mind something sweet at twenty past one in the morning.

Pulling open the fridge she jumped as the sound of wing beats behind her echoed in the kitchen, 'Can't you call in advance pregnant lady here.' She held her stomach just to reiterate the shock she had just received.

Sachael smiled, 'Sorry Tessa. I came here to tell you that the meeting with the angel you wished to talk to has been arranged. He will be here momentarily.'

'What?' Tess looked down at her pyjama's well they weren't really. All she was wearing were some shorts and a tight vest top, 'I can't meet him like this.'

Sachael's eyes took her in, 'Do not worry.' She tilted her head slightly and spoke softly, 'He is here.' A white light dazzled in front of her eyes it was so bright she closed and shielded them.

Opening them she gasped as next to Sachael stood a man. His big blue eyes were as startling and as piercing as Sachael's. He was wearing a long tan coloured trench coat and a blue suit.

'Do not be afraid Tessa I am an angel of the lord.' His voice was pleasantly gruff it didn't exactly suit his appearance but it was like Sachael's voice it was almost hypnotic.

Tess sighed, 'Yeah I know.'

'My name is Castiel.' He tilted his head to one side and the large blue eyes took her in, 'Sachael told me that you wished to know more about Dean's test. What would you wish to know?'

'Well I guess I would like to know everything.'

Castiel tilted his head and his gaze held Tess's, 'As you wish.'

Tess sat down and began to eat the ice cream she pulled from the fridge.

'As Sachael has already told you and Dean were prophesised to be together and your second child would be important. You and Dean had an argument recently which you said something that was brought to our attention.'

The spoon hovered precariously close to her mouth as she frowned up at the angel, 'What did I say?'

He tilted his head again and stared straight at her, 'To quote you said that without you Dean "would have crashed and burnt a long time ago."' Tess's mind headed back towards the argument, 'the reason for your argument was a simple emotion namely that of envy which caused a slight fracture in the bonds of your relationship.'

'So what are you saying?'

'Dean was the start of your argument and what needs to happen is that Dean should remember what he felt when he first met you. Unfortunately Dean has become complacent in regards to your relationship he needs to remember. You always knew deep down that you were special Dean and your relationship is important that is all I know. '

'That doesn't sound good.' She stuffed her face with ice cream and sighed, 'Ok well how will this take place?'

Castiel tilted his head as he watched her eating the ice cream, 'The trickster as I assume you already know will be our intermediary will take Dean to another reality where you two are not married. I will talk to Dean and explain and leave him to find his way with some guidance.'

Tess dropped the spoon into the carton, 'Well let me give you some advice before you do meet him,' Castiel tilted his head it was beginning to really be quite cute, 'Meet him in your human vessel Dean will NOT like the whole talking or should I say your method of communicating.' Castiel nodded.

'Do not worry Tessa, Dean will be fine. He is a strong and a clever man I am sure everything will go well.'

'If you have any more requests then do not hesitate to get in touch with me Tessa.' Sachael spoke but as Tess looked up she was gone.

'God I hate it when they do that.' Licking the spoon she stared into the empty ice cream carton, 'Well that was seriously enjoyable and now I'm talking to myself awesome.' Throwing the empty carton into the bin she headed back upstairs.

As she hit the final step towards their bedroom she suddenly remembered the stack of diaries piled up in their attic. For some reason the need to go and find them overwhelmed her urge to head back to their warm, soft bed.

Pushing open the attic she perused through a few boxes until she found the one she was looking for. 'Yahtzee,' bending down she picked it up and headed back to her room.

Opening the carton she began to fish inside it. The feelings of betrayal hit her square in the face as she pulled open one of the last diaries where she had emptied her heart out on the page about how angry she felt about Dean leaving her. She smiled as she traced the words. She didn't feel like he had done any injustice now looking back. She was just angry because she didn't completely understand back then what exactly Dean's life was like but now being with him she understood just how difficult it was for him to leave.

She spread them across the bedspread opening each and smiling. She had even kept some diaries from when she was at high school and her childish crushes and small hearts scattered across the pages in pink pen.

Staring at the diary where she had written about her first night with Dean.

Smirking and blushing slightly she read over the description of how they first made love. How she was totally unprepared for the way he made her feel. The diary talked of how exhilarated she remembered it clearly she didn't even need to read her trembling handwriting.

Dean had held her hand as he took her to her bedroom. She was sure that he wasn't into "prude" chicks but luckily she wasn't a virgin. She may as well of been considering the way Dean held her in his strong arms and made love to her.

His calloused hands trembled as he helped her undress. His lips were soft as they caressed her own and then as they made their way across her body. Reading her writing she felt herself plunge back in time and her nipples hardened at the thought of his hands against her breasts.

Goosebumps erupted across her body and she felt herself aroused by her own words. Chucking the diary away to the foot of the bed she could almost feel his warm breath lapping against her flushed skin and Dean's tongue touching and skimming across her body finally closing around her nipple sucking softly.

Arching against the pillow she skimmed her body with her hand and pulled off her top feeling the air stir arousing her further finally kicking off her shorts. Her nipples hardened under her own touch and her body ached. She just wanted to feel Dean's warm weight pressed against her as she slid her fingers inside herself she bit her lip as the ache began to tingle and the wetness spread across her hands.

She remembered the first time how Dean thrust himself inside her gently till he filled up completely. As soon as they were entwined she knew they were meant to be together. It just felt right. She pressed her fingers deeper inside herself pushing and pulling them out feeling the parting of her flesh as she moaned softly as she rode a gentle wave and the slick feel of her fingers as she cried out for Dean as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Pulling the cover over her body she felt the tears begin to fall. She didn't know what was going to happen she began to shiver as she rocked herself to sleep.

* * *

Dean unfolded then folded his arms again. They had been waiting an hour after completing the summoning ritual. 'Ok well obviously we aren't going to get any joy. I suggest we just go. I mean he's obviously gone.'

'Tut tut Dean that's the problem with you. So impatient.' His eyes were green and seriously sarcastic in their expression. He smiled as he took them both in.

Dean turned and smirked sardonically at the trickster, 'Glad you could eventually join us.'

'Well I had to make an entrance right?' He smirked first at Sam and then at Dean, 'So you called?' He propped himself up against the wall.

'I'm not here to play games just tell me what you've done with Eric Curran.' Dean paced closer to the trickster in a way that Sam often likened to a lion stalking his prey.

'Eric Curran? Eric Curran?' the face looked confused but then suddenly brightened, 'Oh that hunter. What about him?'

'Well where is he?' Sam moved closer to Dean as he asked, 'I mean you know who he is.'

'Yeah I do but what do you want to know about him?' The trickster stared at his nails as he stood there.

'For starters where he is?' Dean was starting to get annoyed it began to boil in his stomach so he took a deep breath, 'Your really beginning to piss me off now.'

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I had to provide answers just to quell your emotion Dean I am truly sorry. Look nothing has happened to your precious hunter friend.'

Dean took a look at Sam who looked equally bemused, 'What do you mean?'

'Well you guys are supposed to be so clever you haven't realised that the joke is totally on you.' He pointed at Dean.

'Me?' Dean's voice sounded several octaves higher, 'Why is it always me?'

'Well for starters in answer to your first question I can honestly say that Eric is safe and sound. In fact he's sunning himself on a beach with lots of beautiful ladies.'

He winked at them both, 'I can honestly tell you he's got a wicked way with them he has them eating out of the palm of his hand I can tell you.' He folded his arms and smiled, 'Dean to answer your question it wasn't my idea to get you involved in all of this. If I'm honest I was totally out of here when someone intervened.' As he mentioned the final sentence he looked genuinely scared.

Sam picked up on it, 'Well you looked scared to death by something so can you just explain?' They both stared at him.

'Well Dean's been chosen for a task and guess who is the intermediary?' He pointed to his chest.

'You have got to be freakin' kidding me.' Dean slapped his hand against his head. Rushing towards the trickster he pinned him against the wall, 'Who put you up to this?'

'Whoa Dean calm down.' Dean's arm pressed against his throat pinning him tighter against the wall, 'Look it's not demons if that's what you are thinking.' The trickster could sense Dean's anger as he felt Dean tighten his grip on him.

'I'm not thinking about anything other than getting rid of you. Now I know Eric is ok,' He pressed the stake closer, 'I want you to tell me all you know.'

'Ok, ok. It's all to do with you and your wife.' Dean's grip slightly relaxed, 'He told me that I have to send you to a place where you will remember.'

'He? Who? Remember what?'

'Look I'm not supposed to tell you. He said he would speak to you himself and that I was just supposed to be an intermediary.' Dean's hand clenched tighter around the stake he didn't understand.

'Right you son of a...' Dean didn't get chance to finish his sentence the trickster clicked his fingers and Dean and Sam were in their hotel rooms staring blankly at one another.

'What the hell just happened?' Sam shook his head his as he stared at his brother.

'I have no idea but now I'm worried I mean seriously what the hell? Why is it always me Sam?' Throwing the stake down on the bed he closely followed it, 'Dude this is just totally effed up.'

'No kidding.' Sam raked his hand through his hair as he watched his brother lying on his bed hand covering his face.

'First we have to find out who is this person he means and why me?' Dean sat up, 'I mean he said it definitely wasn't a demon well that's all well and good man but what's all this crap about Tess and remembering something I mean I don't get it.'

'Dean neither of us do. We just need to think about this. I mean he's either lying or he's tricked us and got away or...'

'Or he's being totally honest and something has happened to me.' Dean rubbed his hand across his jaw so Sam could hear the sound his stubble made as he did so. 'Whatever it is Sammy I'm seriously screwed.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Tess jumped in her sleep. She'd dreamt of Dean meeting the trickster and how he was now plunged into uncertainty. Pulling the bed clothes tighter around her body she couldn't stop herself from shivering as she sat up.

Checking the clock it read seven am sitting up further to pull on her bedclothes she saw the last diary she had knocked onto the floor. It was from when she was about fifteen. The words Impala, leather jacket and green eyes that were so beautiful popped out from the blue ink scrawl. She started pulling on her clothes as she read over the diary entry.

_**"I had such a vivid dream last night. I can't get it off my mind. I'm sat in an English lesson and all I'm thinking about are those green eyes that were so beautiful. He's got to be about 18 and he's amazing. It's almost like something from a book or a movie. A guy who hunts ghosts with his brother and Dad in a Chevy Impala. Black like a shadow. God what I wouldn't have given for him to be real."**_

Gasping she re-read the first paragraph and then the next few pages. She had mentioned dreaming of this guy a lot and seeing him in a variety of situations whether he was hunting or just sat bored in a lesson at school. She placed the diary back on her bed. She tapped it against her leg. Now she remembered.

It suddenly hit her like a speeding train. She'd pushed all of those feelings away when she met Dean. The first moment her eyes saw his face in the light from the street lamp part of her knew.

He was the man she'd dreamt of the person she'd seen numerous times but for some reason it never stuck. She had been fifteen and that was when it was set in stone she would meet Dean.

Everything since meeting him again had come all at once. The incident at college had been their meeting and her friend Kelly's haunting in her house had been their revival but now she knew that it had been preordained that they would have meet and that all that had happened would of done.

Her physic powers had always been there and she had never really fully understood them until she met Claire. Claire was a physic who had told her about her dreams and how it was strong within her.

She sighed. 'But if I was supposed to meet Dean then how did we get chosen to be together?'

Running a hand through her hair she padded across the carpet to grab a shower. She knew she should ask Bobby. He probably wouldn't know what to say but he was worth a shot for help.

* * *

Dean paced the length of their room chewing on a hang nail, 'So what now man? I mean for all we know he's just left right?'

Sam shrugged as he stared at his brother, 'Look man I don't know maybe we should call Lucy see what's happened if anything?'

As they spoke a sudden knock on their door shattered their looks at one another.

Dean opened it carefully only to be met with Lucy's big brown eyes and smiling face, 'Oh my God you guys. I just got off the phone with my Dad. He's ok. He wasn't hurt by the trickster at all. He's just got off a plane and I'm going to pick him up. Can you believe that?'

Dean made an exasperated noise as he looked from Lucy to Sam, 'No I sure can't.'

'Thank you so much you guys.' She hugged Dean hard and then did the same to Sam, 'I've got to call Bobby but thank you guys again. I really appreciate your help.' She practically skipped out of their motel room.

Dean stared at Sam, 'Well he obviously wasn't lying about that. We are in so much trouble.'

He began to nibble on his hang nail till the blood began to pour from the side of it and it began to sting. The pain was almost comforting. He didn't know what to do all he wanted to do was call Tess and see if she was ok but he hung back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Tess grabbed her purse from the table. John was already dressed in his coat and standing by the door, 'Ok little man let's go see Uncle Bobby.' She grabbed the bag with her diaries in and headed to their car.

Starting the engine she smiled as the radio turned on to a classic rock station and Boston began to play. 'You ok?' She turned to look at her son. His eyes were just like Dean's in their depth and the long beautiful long eyelashes.

John said yes they pulled out of the driveway and headed out of town.

* * *

'Ok Sam we have to go home.' He began throwing clothes into his bag, 'Come on dude.'

'Look calm down Dean we need to think. Do you really think something is wrong? I mean why couldn't he just of been lying?'

Clenching a shirt tightly in his hand Dean struggled for a moment before answering, 'Well I dunno. I mean he was scared but I'm sure that something has happened and I'm not prepared to just sit around.'

'Ok well you need to calm down first maybe we get something to eat and then we can go ok? We are booked in till this evening so let's just calm down.'

Dean took a deep breath in and then let it out, 'Ok well I am hungry and you are right let's go get some breakfast.' He headed to the door with Sam following closely behind.

* * *

Dean had stuffed himself with food and had drunk three cups of coffee before they left the diner.

Sam had fallen asleep and his gentle snoring was driving Dean mad. He thumped his pillow in irritation as he endeared to close his eyes and fall asleep. It was no good the adrenalin and caffeine kept his eyes from closing.

Sighing he folded his arms behind his head and began to count some sheep. 'God.'

He turned onto his side and was about to contemplate throwing a pillow at Sam to stop him snoring when he heard the sound of wings beating. Turning his head slightly towards the sound he jumped and reached for his gun at the sudden startling vision of a man sitting on the end of his bed. 'Who the hell are you?'

He pointed the gun at the man's head as he dragged himself from the covers and moved around to face the man who was sitting on the end of his bed. The cover wrapped around his ankle slowing him down so he kicked the static material away from him.

The man stared at him. He obviously wasn't concerned with the lack of privacy or the fact that well he'd turned up and sat on another man's bed. Dean was wondering how the hell he'd gotten into their room without him hearing but through Sam's snoring he wouldn't have been so surprised not hearing the door open. Feeling blue eyes staring deeply into Dean's own, 'Dean do not fear I am an angel of the lord.'

'What the fu..' The words didn't even come out, 'Angel of the lord? I've definitely drunk too much coffee.' He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

'No Dean you are not hallucinating. My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord.'

Dean frowned, 'Ok see I know for a fact that I didn't get hit on the head today so it's definitely not a mental issue at least one that has not been diagnosed.' He rubbed his face again and stared at the man in front of him.

He had piercing blue eyes and an almost unearthly presence. 'Dean do not fear. I am here to aid you on a task.'

'A task? What is this "The Christmas Carol" and you're an angel who is going to go all Dickensian on me just because you're an angel straight from his heavenly cloud?'

Castiel sort of smirked, 'Well you could look at it like if you wish but it is of the upmost importance that you listen to me.'

Dean sighed. 'I know you are a little...' he paused, 'sceptical but your wife believes enough for the both of you. I hope that you can just take a little bit of that and let me show you what you need to see in order to move on.'

'Move on from what?' Dean looked over towards Sam. His brother was still asleep his arm stuffed under his pillow and his hair across his eyes.

Castiel's gaze followed his own, 'Do not worry about Sam. He is asleep he will not hear this exchange.' He stepped towards Dean, 'Your wife knows all about what will happen here. You will be taken to three different periods of your relationship.'

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He was seriously confused and now worried, 'Ok I'm just going to have to go along with all of this because to be honest dude I'm not following a word you are saying.' Zipping up his jeans he took a deep breath. This was one hell of a weird thing but hey he'd experienced a lot of weird things before so he'd just have to take it as it came. Shaking his head he muttered to himself, "Angels."

Castiel bowed his head slightly, 'As you wish.' He gently touched Dean's forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Dean opened his eyes. Everything was slightly brighter and unrealistic, 'Oooook.'

He took a deep breath and looked around. So he was pretty sure that being touched by an angel left a lot to the imagination but certainly not time travelling.

As he turned on his heels he realised he vaguely recognised the place but he couldn't be sure.

'Do you know where you are Dean?' Jumping he turned to face the gruff voiced angel.

'Should I?' Dean frowned at the man or angel whatever he was standing in front of him.

The angel looked up towards the skies as he spoke Dean stared up as well just to see if there was anything to look at but he couldn't see a thing, 'Well I don't expect you too. We are at a high school that you and Sam went too for a brief period.'

Dean sighed and looked around, 'Oh yeah. Awesome.' He remembered it clearly.

He was eighteen and seriously desperate to be out of school and hunting. He carried no books and he certainly didn't study. Well he did study some things and they certainly weren't on the curriculum. Well unless you counted some sort of biology on that list. 'Ok well last time I checked how does this have anything to do with my wife?'

Castiel pointed towards the school and Dean turned. Gasping he saw himself when he was younger lounging around outside the school doors obviously waiting for Sam. He smirked to himself as he remembered the feeling of impatience and annoyance as he stood there. Sam would do these after school geek-athons and that meant hanging around waiting for him to finish. Dean would just ogle the cheerleaders or read a car magazine despising the fact he had been told to wait and watch over his brother.

'Ok so this is me watching myself waiting for my brother from a repressed memory in my head?' Castiel nodded, 'Right well this should be fun.' He propped himself up against the wall and just stared at the younger him. 'I feel like Scrooge except I get an angel not three ghosts.'

A bus pulled up and Dean watched as a troop of girls alighted. He snorted as his teenage self also noticed. 'Typical.'

Teenage Dean meandered nearer to the group of giggling girls and smiled at a blonde with her hair plaited and a short skirt.

'Ahh I remember this.' Well he remembered the feeling of staring at young attractive women. He turned towards Castiel who tilted his head as he listened, 'It was a something like a dance thing or a competition the school we were at versus another local one. Sam had a math thing I reckon so I was waiting for him. How is this to do with Tess?'

Castiel acknowledged Dean's question with a slight twitch of his lips, 'This is where you and Tess first met.'

Dean frowned and then he laughed, 'Dude are you crazy?' The angel tilted his head, 'Tess and I never met until she was in college.'

Castiel pointed towards the bus, 'Watch Dean.'

Dean stared at the bus. Suddenly his eyes followed those of the younger Dean. The vision before him took his breath away he remembered it clearly.

He stood watching and smirking at all of the girls until he saw her stunning blue eyes. She looked similar but her hair was slightly longer back then.

He remembered smiling at her and how he enjoyed the way her skin flushed a deep dark red but it was her eyes. They were so serious as they held his own they were so beautiful and he couldn't help but feel his own face heat up under her gaze. Dean shook his head how could he have pushed all of this into a repressed memory?

She smiled and tugged at her hair in a nervous gesture that she still maintained.

Dean noticed how she stood slightly apart from the rest of the girls folding her arms as they waited to be ushered into the school. 'So I did meet her. Why did I forget all about it?'

Castiel stared at him, 'Dean this was your first meeting in the physical sense but in reality it was more about the meetings of your souls.'

Dean stared at the angel then back at the scene. His teenage self was staring at Tess and vice a versa. He remembered it clearly how he had felt staring into her eyes. He never felt that again with any woman it was intense and for once he felt secure. He also realised that he never would feel the way he had done in those few seconds of intimacy until he met her again.

'Ok so does Tess know about all of this?' He turned towards the angel again.

'She has become...aware of it yes.'

'Wow you sure are fun to be around. Aware of it how?'

'She had a sudden... revelation.' Dean sighed.

'Ok you pause one more time like that I'm going to kick your ass,' Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked back at Dean, 'So where to next?'

'Well I have to take you to the next part in your relationship.'

* * *

Dean felt the wind stir his hair as Castiel settled beside him, 'Do you know where you are Dean?'

Opening his eyes he looked around, 'Tess's house at college.' Castiel nodded his head.

_The sound of a familiar engine made him turn around instinctively. There she was sat next to him smiling and her face was all flushed. _

Dean ran through his memory. This memory or moment could of been from any time he'd brought her back from a night out or a from a quick moment together in the back of the Impala.

'Well I know the place but as to why I'm here.' Shaking his head he carried on, 'You might have to speed this up a little.'

As soon as Dean said that he was inside the house in Tess's room, 'Wow that was fast.'

Memory Dean_ took off his jacket and she passed him a beer as flopped on the bed scattering books onto the floor with the movement. Music filled the room and swirled in the gap between him and the scene. _

The scene disappeared from view and the words filled and clouded his senses. He remembered that evening he'd just got back from a hunt. The first person he wanted to see and hold was Tess calling her she was out so he met her. The song was **Everything** by Lifehouse and she loved it.

I mean they had a lot of songs for a variety of reasons. Closing his eyes he thought about the first time he heard those words,

_**'You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.'**_

Peace that's what he felt when he was with her she was his little patch of peace in a crazy world. That was why he kept going back that and looking back he realised that even then she was his everything. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, 'Ok so is this is what you have brought me to hear?' Castiel tilted his head and looked away as he spoke.

'Just watch Dean.'

Tess snuggled into Dean's body. Dean could almost feel her body against hers as he watched, 'God I've missed you.'

He stroked her hair which was soft and smelt of strawberries. 'I missed you too.' He closed his eyes revelling in the quiet music. She cuddled into him placing her hand on his heart. The words flowed around them in the atmosphere instantly he realised he had to tell her who he really was.

_**"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"**_

He tilted her head towards him staring into her beautiful blue eyes as he kissed her soft lips. 'I have to tell you something.' Dean sighed.

'I know exactly what I say next. This is where I tell her I'm a hunter.' Castiel nodded his big blue eyes vacant as Dean carried on, 'So am I watching her expression?'

He stared closely at Tess. Her face showed some fear as she tucked her legs up beneath her and listened to him. What surprised Dean was how she never got angry at the fact he'd lied to her.

Maybe that was a good thing but then again he knew as soon as he said it she was disappointed. He should have known that he could trust her. When Dean carried on she didn't seem entirely shocked.

Something in her eyes now having the benefit of foresight and visual proof showed that she had probably already figured things out. 'She'd had an idea. But I also know now that within those few moments she was all I needed.'

Dean thought things through in his head he looked at the angel who had turned his back on the entire scene. ' Ok so next scene?'

Castiel nodded, 'As you wish.'

The scene melted and another one replaced it. Castiel stood with his arms behind his back the long coat bundled up like wings by his leg.

Tess stood in front of the water fountain. 'You aren't serious?' Castiel tilted his head so Dean carried on, 'Ok I get it. You took me to the time our souls met and then you have taken me to the place where our souls almost split. I got ya.'

Sighing he folded his arms. Damn he'd been pathetic feeling jealous thoughts about some idiot mechanic when she was totally devoted to him.

Jealousy.

That was it. 'Ok, ok snap out of this I want to go back to my motel. I've seen the light or whatever people say when they have had a second chance. I know what caused all of it and I know what I have to do in order to fix all of it.'

'If you are sure then we will do that.'

'I'm damn sure.' As soon as he said that he was back in the motel room and Sam was still asleep. 'Ok so question.'

The angel turned, 'I will answer anything I can Dean.' Standing almost to attention he waited for Dean to ask him.

'So how come I get an actual angel to take me around all of these scenes just for me to figure out that my jealousy was the reason for the strings to almost break.'

Castiel nodded, 'Envy is a sin Dean and unfortunately although Tessa often feels it she does not show it quite as forceful as you.' Dean lowered his head, 'Jealousy is perhaps not the only reason the strings between you could of broken.'

'What?' Dean thought over the argument. Jack was the reason they had argued.

Jack! 'So you are telling me in a roundabout way that Jack could break them?'

'That is one way to look at it Dean.' Dean watched as the angel moistened his lips.

'One more question,' Castiel looked up his big blue eyes piercing, 'Why would Dean Winchester have an angel appear to him talking about how important his relationship to his wife is?' he stabbed his index finger towards the ceiling, ' Why is it so important that the man upstairs wants to know all about it?'

'Why does God need a reason?' Castiel turned to stare at Sam who was snoring softly in his sleep. Titling his head to the side he looked in wonder at Sam on his back mouth open.

Dean wondered slightly what he was thinking about while staring at Sam. Shaking his head he whispered, 'Ok let's cut the crap. You say my wife knows all about this? How?'

'Dean you know she is special?' Dean nodded.

'I know she's special but you mean her physic tendencies?' Cas nodded.

'All you need to do Dean is keep your promise and try and calm down your jealousy. Your life and Tess's could have been different if you hadn't met when you did. How many times has she said that her life would not have been the same?'

Dean frowned, 'Too many times.'

'Your life would have been different as well Dean. Like she said you would of crashed and burnt a long time ago.'

'Ok, ok don't you ever get tired of being right?' Grabbing a coffee mug from the sink he poured in some over percolated and seriously cold coffee and drank it down. To be honest he had drank a hell of a lot worse, 'I take it by your silence you obviously haven't considered it. Right well what do I do now? I mean...' trailing off he realised he didn't know.

'I think you need to go back to your wife.'

Dean turned and stared at the empty room, 'Great. Well he was a funny one.'

Running his hands through his hair he sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Tess stopped the car. She'd pulled up beside Bobby's and was just stepped out as Trin's car pulled up beside her own.

'Thought you were heading here.' Pulling Mary from the car seat she stood tall and smiled widely at Tess who flushed for being made and then smiled.

'I'm sorry.' Tess realised she'd not been entirely honest with Trin and now was the time to fill her in. Her diaries would help.

'Don't be sorry just fill me in and we are cool.' Trin's big green eyes showed how sincere she was. She wasn't angry sometimes being a hunter meant you just picked up on strange things and how her best friend had been acting lately was definitely strange.

* * *

Five minutes later the three of them were sat around Bobby's desk in the library.

The stacks of books had gotten larger since Tess had been there last and the coffee mugs littered on the desk and coffee table showed he'd been working on something for someone.

'So you've met an actual angel?' Tess nodded, 'Wow.' Trin's face showed serious shock, 'I mean I've heard of people being visited but I never really thought...'

Trailing off she smiled, 'You're lucky having a guardian angel.'

'Well they have no sense of humour whatsoever. Dean will not enjoy having one follow him around.'

'So what did you want to ask me?' Bobby picked up the diary closest to him and turned it over looking at the purple cover and the pink ink within, 'Well I don't think I know much about girls problems so I'm not really equipped for any of that.'

She smiled, 'No it was more about what I remembered and found within it.' He raised his eyebrows, 'I think I found out about how I met him or rather when it was preordained.'

'Well don't leave us in suspense.' Trin hovered close to her elbow.

'Well I was fourteen so Dean was about eighteen. I saw him, commented about him in my diary and I dreamt about him for a while after I saw him. The link had been forged when I was a teenager.'

'Wow.' Trin's green eyes glittered with amazement.

'Well I wouldn't have thought that was the case.' Even Bobby was stumped, 'So I guess the angels will want to remind you all about that. Your link is obviously boundless.'

Trin nodded, 'So the angel's told you that they were using the trickster to get Dean and Sam involved. Well that's the last thing I would of expected.'

'Well angels are not always so forgiving. I mean the trickster is classed or at least believes it is a demi- god so I would of thought once he'd done his job they would of ganked him.'

'Well maybe he was scared.'

Trin nodded, 'Well I know I would be especially if an angel turned up and started interrogating me.'

'Well what do we do now?' Tess watched John asleep his breathing was soft and he looked so peaceful.

'Well all you can do is wait for Dean. Nothing can be done from what you've said it's all about Dean and then probably it will just be a lesson.'

Trin agreed, 'Well I dunno about you two ladies but I'm starving.' Bobby smiled as he adjusted his hat on his head.

* * *

'Come on Sam.' Dean was stuffing his bag full with clothes. He'd found one of his t-shirts stuffed at the back of the headboard and he cursed as Sam yawned loudly as he waited.

'You ok Dean?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' His brother smirked as he hoisted his bag further up his shoulder.

'Well we are leaving without having any food or coffee. So I just thought you weren't ok.'

Dean ignored the jibe zipping up his bag with extra force he did a final sweep of the room, 'You ready?'

'Yeah.' Sam headed towards the door.

'Let's get the hell out of this place then.' Switching off the light he stood in the door way and took a deep breath and followed Sam towards the Impala.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Tess stared at her phone. Dean still hadn't rung. Trin had spoken to Sam but Dean still hadn't called. Chewing her nail she stood and paced. John was asleep and had been for a few hours and she knew Trin had turned in. They'd talked and eaten.

Turning the stereo on softly she smiled as it started playing. She let the music flow over her. Taking a deep breath she settled on her bed.

'Come on Dean.' Pulling a book from the bed stand checking the time she sighed.

* * *

'Wow!' propping his elbow on the window frame Sam stared at his brother, 'So an angel. I mean what was he like?'

Turning slightly to face his brother he could see the flush of excitement in his eyes, 'Well Sammy he wasn't the fluffy halo wearing Michael Landon in all honesty he was a bit of well a dick.' Pressing the accelerator harder than necessary Dean ground his teeth.

Sam smirked, 'Really?'

'Well more vague and annoying. He's ok I guess.' Tapping the steering wheel he waited for more questions.

Sam sighed, 'So he took you to different times in your relationship?' Nodding Dean turned the car into a corner, 'What are you going to do when we get back?'

'About what?' Dean decided to pretend to not understand what Sam was getting at.

'Dean I know what caused the argument or rather who caused the argument. You've got to know what you are going to do about him.'

Running his tongue across his teeth he took a deep breath, 'He's gone as soon as we get back to work.'

Watching Dean he realised he didn't fully understand, 'Gone? Like?'

Rolling his eyes he muttered, 'Like fired Sam. I'm not going to do anything to him. He's just a constantly unreliable. Trust me.' Dean stared sideways at Sam, 'What don't you trust me?'

'Of course I do man I just know how you feel about him.' Sam knew how much Dean disliked Jack and to be honest the guy was a creep. The way he stared at Trin had often made Sam wish he could punch him straight in the jaw so he really knew how Dean felt. Jack manipulated Dean with making it obvious about how he liked Tess but worse he just acted like he owned the place and sometimes he didn't even turn up. Dean had more than once left the garage knowing if he'd stayed Jack would have left earlier just not on two feet, in an ambulance.

'I never liked him. I put up with him because he is an ok mechanic but I don't really want to talk about him or think about him Sam. I'm trying not to get annoyed at least not get overly jealous. I don't want a visit from the holy tax account again.'

Sniggering they settled in for the last leg of the drive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Throwing their bags onto the floor Sam headed straight to his room muttering a quick "Goodnight!"

'Night Sammy.' Taking off his jacket he headed upstairs to their room. He could hear the soft tones of music as he entered. Smirking he smiled as he saw Tess was fast asleep snuggled up in the duvet.

Tiptoeing to the stereo he changed the CD and skipped through to the song he wanted. She stirred as he pulled back the covers and slipped in beside her.

Feeling cool hands ran across her arm and down her thigh she stirred and mumbled, 'Dean you better have a good reason for disturbing my beauty sleep.'

'Uh huh I most definitely do.' Kissing her arms he travelled further up to find her mouth. She tried desperately to not let a moan of desire pass through her teeth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck taking a deep breath of Dean she whispered, 'Well you better make waking me up worth it.' Pressing her body into his she felt his need as he held her. He was already hard as he ground himself against her.

'Wait I've got to tell you something.' He could see her face wrinkled in puzzlement, 'Listen.'

_"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

'What? Lifehouse? You want to stop sex for a song?' Kissing him on the nose she frowned. 'This better be worth it.' Relaxing back in the pillow she smiled as she felt his weight rest lightly against her body and his legs tangled with her own.

'Well no I don't want to stop...you know I just want you to listen to the words.'

Touching his face while she listened he whispered in her ear, 'It's how I feel about you. You are my everything and I needed to go back and see that.'

'You went back where?' Her hand gently slid between them and softly caressed his cock feeling it stiffen as she gently teased him through thin fabric of his boxers.

Biting his lips he carried on before a cry of desire shout out of his mouth, 'To when we first met.'

Smiling she nuzzled into his throat still brushing him softly feeling how he was wet against the soft fabric of his boxers, 'You know what I mean don't you?' he felt her soft hair tickle his throat and chin as she nodded.

'I guess I did need a reminder. I do take you for granted and I'm seriously sorry.'

Kissing his neck he shivered against her.

'Apology accepted.' His lips found hers. Soft then more urgent as his tongue flicked against her own. His gentle exploration of her mouth became intense as he licked hungrily tasting the toothpaste she'd used. Running her hands down his back she arched into him. Angling her body she felt his hand push against her bed shirt.

Tugging it over her head she felt his lips caress and nibble at her torso. His soft lips pressed against her and his tongue sucked on her breast. Moaning his name he chuckled sending vibrations down her body making the goose bumps erupt across her flesh.

'Don't tease me Dean.' Pressing her body tighter and wrapping her legs around his.

Tightening in response Tess sighed as Dean adjusted her hips so he could enter.

Moaning softly he thrust inside her. Arching up to meet him he withdrew and then plunged straight back inside causing her to groan loudly into his mouth.

Their breathing mingled as it their rhythm became faster and fiercer. Running her hands back down his toned shoulders she gripped him tighter as the familiar feeling of her orgasm beginning to mount within her. Moaning his name as she rushed up to meet him as the imminent explosion of her orgasm gripped her then the world shattered and splintered.

Dean came shortly after crashing around her. He kissed her softly wiping her brow that was covered in a thin film of sweat.

'That was definitely worth it.' He kissed her neck as she snuggled into him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

Watching her sleep was well worth it. She moaned his name and clutched at him settling down when he soothed her by kissing her softly on the lips or brow.

He often wondered what she dreamt about other than what he did as a hunter. This dream she was having obviously wasn't pleasant because she grabbed for his hand.

Dean's phone buzzed on the bed side table. Reluctantly sliding his body away from Tess's he grabbed it and padded out of the room to the landing. Closing the door behind him he answered it on the fourth ring.

'Did I wake you Dean?' Bobby's gruff voice broke the static silence. As he chuckled Dean smirked.

'No I was awake. What's up Bobby?'

'I know you and Sam just got straight back from a hunt but I need your help again boys.'

Sighing he carried the phone straight to the kitchen. 'Help with what?'

'Well I've got news about a possible vampire nest in Austin Texas. Well another hunter tracked them and now we have heard rumours of people going missing locally around your area.'

'So do you want Sam and I to get involved?'

'Well Dean it seems as though that vampire nest is getting a little too close for comfort.' Dean heard Bobby move back in his seat because it creaked loudly.

Running a hand over his face he looked back towards the bedroom door, 'Right well Sam and I will keep an eye open for the various signs. Can you send me the information about missing people etc.'

At his desk Bobby selected all the information and clicked send. Normally he left the computer work to the younger hunters but considering it had all been sent to him in that format he guessed the boys would prefer it that way.

Sitting back again in his seat Bobby said, 'Sent. Right well I've got to get a car to a scrap merchant's for the hour so I'll call you later on.'

Dean said bye and headed towards the office. Rubbing his eyes he logged on.

Warm arms snaked around his neck and he jumped as he felt warm but soft lips caress his ear and neck.

'You didn't wake me.' Her breath caressed his ear and he sighed as her lips found his.

'Sorry you looked so peaceful.' Blue eyes twinkled as she laughed softly.

'And you had a call?' She tilted her head towards the phone on the desk and then snapped her eyes straight back to Dean's beautiful face. 'It's ok. What's wrong?'

'Bobby called about a vampire nest.' He didn't feel her tense beside him but she did. 'Apparently people have been going missing locally and Bobby wants us to check it out.' Clicking the mouse across the emails images popped up.

Tess scanned the newspaper reports. The faces were all familiar because she'd not long seen them in her dreams. The sudden whirring of the printer as it sprang into life made her start.

Dean's green eyes stared at her and she couldn't help but stare back, 'You ok?'

She nodded and forced a smile.

'Of course I'm fine.' Pushing away from the desk she smiled at him again, 'So what have you got planned for today other than information collecting?'

Dean smiled as he collected the reports from the printer, 'Well I've got one big ass pain to sort out at work that's the most important thing.'

Tess's brow drew up in confusion then sudden realisation. Standing with her hands on her hips, 'Dean are you going to tell me exactly what you mean?'

'Well what do you think needs to be got rid of?' Her face darkened.

'Dean if you fire him now you don't know what he is capable of doing.' Standing up Dean's arms enclosed her, 'He could do something stupid.' She didn't know what he was capable of.

'Baby he's got three strikes now he's gotta go.' Tess nodded, 'He's just some jerk he can get a job as a mechanic any day.'

Her lips found his, 'Let me come with you.' Shaking his head she held his face. Her strong fingers caressed his jaw as she stared into his eyes, 'you have to let me do this with you.' Her beautiful blue eyes bore into his gorgeously large green orbs.

'Fine! I'm not going to argue with you.' She smiled as she pulled away.

'Good because you wouldn't win!' Blowing him a kiss she left the room.

* * *

Simon lifted his head up from the ford he was working on. He smiled as Dean stepped out of the Impala, 'Good to have you back boss.'

Smirking he clapped Simon on the back, 'It's good to be back dude.' He watched as smiling broadly he turned back to his work.

Tess passed and returned the smile he gave her. Wrapping her arms around her body she headed after Dean. Already in the office his legs propped up on the table looking smug. Pushing his boots from the table she whispered, 'Wipe that smug grin off your face.'

'I can't help it.' His green eyes winked mischievously. He'd been wanting to do this for so long he was almost considering to put it off for another day just so he could see Jack's face as he told him to take a hike.

Jack pushed open the door and smiled widely at Tess and winked. The grin fell as he opened the door fully and he saw Dean.

'Jack come on in and take a seat,' pushing the wheelie chair straight into his legs he smiled as the plastic cracked against his shins.

'What's all this about?' Jack's voice came out gruffer than it would of done if he hadn't just been whacked on the shins.

'Why don't you take a seat and we'll tell you all about it.' Tess perched on the edge of the desk next to Dean her eyes on the floor.

'Look Jack we are sorry but we've got to let you go.' Her voice came out quieter than she expected it too.

'You're firing me.' His voice got louder. Pushing the chair back against the wall he stood fists clenched, 'You can't do this.'

Dean's voice remained calm as he stood pressing Tess away from Jack's arms. 'We have given you three strikes so this is your last warning.'

Jack fumed, 'You can stick your shitty job straight up your arse you pretty model faced jumped up son of a bitch.' Dean smiled widely as the slightly shorter man squared up to him, 'I know what all of this is about. You think I'd bang your wife if you weren't around. Well damn straight I would. You don't deserve her anyway.'

Those words made Dean feel the frustration pool in his gut. Pulling back his fist he felt a weight clasped around it, 'Dean don't!'

Tess stood between the two of them pushing her chin defiantly upwards, 'Jack it's not because of that. It's because your unreliable, you are rude and you expect too damn much!' his face fell, 'I know how you feel about me but I'm serious this isn't because of that. Your hours are never the same as Simon's. He's too kind to tell us exactly how you take advantage of him but we aren't blind. So don't even try that on me.'

Jack disappeared on long lunch breaks as well as turning up late to work and then leaving early. Simon was a good guy who didn't deserve having to work with someone who just took advantage of his good nature. Jack definitely had to go.

Jack's jaw fell, 'Look you are a good mechanic but you just aren't right for this garage.' His brown eyes met her blue ones but his fell first. This side of Tess he'd never seen before although he was seething it wasn't her fault.

'Fine. I'll just get my tools and go.' Pushing the chair away from the door he stalked out.

Pursing his lips together Dean waited for her to explode. Sighing she turned, 'Don't ever put me in that position again. I don't want you to get hurt or Jack. He's a guy that could get nasty we don't know so don't do it again.'

Nodding he watched as she headed out of the office.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

Sam shuffled through the papers. He could barely make out any of Dean's scrawl. Sighing he rubbed his eyes.

'Do you need me to read it for you?' Trin scooped up the notes, 'I mean you look tired you ok?' Her cool hand caressed his forehead.

'I'm fine.' He smiled up at her as her fingers ghosted across his lips, 'Just Dean's writing sometimes gets me confused.'

'Well he's just noted "Sam we have to see their parents".' Sam smiled typical Dean. Her big green eyes winked back. She had tied her hair up in pig tails and as she read through the rest of the notes she flicked the end of one tail in concentration.

'Well we'll have to visit them sooner than expected.' He tapped his pen as he watched her.

Trin's eyebrows raised, 'Have they found someone dead?'

Sam smirked, 'No better than that. Still alive and from what his Mother said he's fine.' Passing her the image of the missing boy, 'He went missing for three days then he turned up right as rain. No one really knows what happened because although he's back he's not spoken about it.'

'He's fine? I mean what actually happened?' She picked up the bottle she'd been holding in her hand, 'I mean you'll have to ask him when you meet him. I mean for all everyone knows it's alcohol and nothing more.'

'Well maybe but he'd called 991.'

'Saying?' Sam could tell Trin was interested. As soon as the word vampire had appeared in the conversation she was hooked. She was hanging onto the desk and her eyes showed the same desire for hunting that she still tried to cover up.

'Saying a guy was in the road. Then the line cut off when the paramedic asked him to check the guys' breathing. They found his car abandoned three miles from his home empty.'

Trin bit her lip. God she was desperate to get involved but part of her was afraid.

She didn't want Sam to have to think he'd need to worry about her. They had been through enough because of hunting and all that it brought with it.

Shaking her head she caressed Sam's soft hair and felt his lip press against her palm. 'Well I hope Dean will be on his best behaviour.'

'Me too.'

His hazel eyes drew her in. Kissing him softly she knelt in front of his chair hands on his thighs rubbing her palms up and down in slow strokes. 'I know you think that I'm going to jump on board and get my hunting mojo on but seriously I'm not. I'm a wife and mother first. I would only get involved if you needed me too. '

She continued stroking and caressing his thighs. He could feel the strain against his boxers and then his cock strained at the confines of his jeans.

Biting back a groan he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her on his lap he felt her straddle him unzipping his jeans and helped him out. He was hard and already weeping. She gasped as she lowered herself onto him. Kissing he felt her tighten around him. Each jolting thrust sent ripples of pure pleasure through them. She groaned as his lips found hers and she squeezed tightly on his shoulders.

She threw back her head as her orgasm ripped through her body. Feeling her release he pumped into her as he shattered around the last of his orgasm.

Gasping for breath they cuddled into one another. Running her hands through his hair she kissed him softly, 'I like it when you get all excited over hunting.' She sniggered softly into his sweaty neck.

'Me too.' She realised just how much she'd neglected Sam or at least she felt she neglected him, 'I'm sorry Sam.'

'Sorry for what?' His eyes bore into her own, 'Trin?'

'I just feel like I'm not here,' she pressed her hand to the front of his jeans feeling another jolt from his cock as she touched him, 'for you like I should be. I mean sometimes I feel like you get cranky because of that fact. I mean God I've just realised that I've missed you so much and I am so, so sorry.'

Sam laughed, 'Hey don't apologise. I've missed you too but seriously baby I love you and it doesn't matter. All we need is time you've more than made it up to me.'

Kissing her he looked into her eyes, ' Am I really that cranky?'

'Yes just a little.' She tipped his head back and deepened the kiss she planted on his lips. Pulling away quickly her breath coming out fast, 'But that will all change I promise.'

* * *

Tess sat still in the car. She'd left Dean in the garage working. She just needed to be away from him. Driving out of town she hadn't realised where she was heading until she was outside the family house.

'What are you doing here Tessa?' Jumping Tess scrambled around in her seat.

'Sachael?' Pressing her palm to her chest she attempted to control her beating heart and the other on her small bump, 'Didn't we discuss this before. It's not good to scare a pregnant lady.'

The angel bowed her golden head, 'I am truly sorry. I am just here to make sure you are not doing anything you would later regret.'

Looking up at the house Tess sighed, 'I honestly don't know what I'm doing.'

Turning to the angel, 'I guess it's because I know what this boy was used for.'

'How do you think you can help him?' the angel's blue eyes pierced her own.

'Seriously I don't know.' Placing her two hands on the steering wheel she looked back at the house, 'Well I guess maybe it's because I know what they wanted him for. Maybe it's because I know how scared he is of all the wacko things he's seeing and feeling.' Running her fingers through her hair she turned back to the impregnable statue of the angel in her passenger seat.

'Be calm Tessa.' A feeling of tranquillity spread across her body, 'You don't need to explain anything to that boy. You need to talk to Dean first.'

'Yeah but what do I say?' She pressed her hand to her stomach again and gently stroked it.

The angel's voice broke her reverie, 'Well only you can decide. It seems you have had a busy day with a lot of upheaval.' Nodding she turned on the car engine, 'Just be calm.'

'Well that's easy for you to say. I mean angel...' Turning to the passenger seat she was alone again, 'Great now I look like a right freak talking to myself.'

Pressing the accelerator with more force than usual she pulled out and left the house behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

Dean sighed. He'd just finished off one last car. He'd sent Simon home three hours earlier he just wanted to be alone. Wiping his hands on the rag he pulled off his shirt to wash. He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine.

A clatter in the garage made him jump. Taking his time he headed slowly back into the dark. Skulking down behind some cars he could make out a figure standing at the doorway. Moving further towards the person he now realised who it was.

Squatting down and heading towards the door he took a deep breath. The light switch was just behind him. Taking a deep breath he jumped up and flipped the switch.

Jack turned. Blinking in the garish light he looked wildly around. His eyes focused in on Dean and he frowned as he did so.

'I thought I'd catch you when your wife wasn't around.'

He took a moment to take in the other man. I mean for starters he was half dressed with smudges of grease across his face and shoulders. Dean was athletic in his build. He could see why Tess and a lot of women would find him attractive. The scars on his body were quite pronounced in places. Jack had never seen scars like them but he knew they most definitely hadn't come from working in a garage. One was on his shoulder and it was circular. Something he'd never seen from a simple garage accident. It looked familiar though...like something from a movie.

Dean realised the man before him was scrutinising his body. So he cleared his throat and said, 'Well you caught me.' Dean paced so he was standing in front of the other man, 'Just say what you've got to say and leave.'

Crossing his arms he really wished he'd put his shirt back on. It was seriously cold standing there and he felt conscious of the man before him.

'I want to know who had the idea to sack me from my job.' Jack adopted a similar position to Dean's arms crossed and frown permanently set in place.

'It was an equal decision. You are a liability no matter what way you look at it.'

Jack sneered, 'What you don't believe me? How did I ever guess?'

Jack moved closer, 'I think your wife had a little help with making her decision.'

Dean knew that was coming. He really hated this guy, 'Tess has a mind of her own.'

It suddenly clicked what Jack was getting at, 'Oh I see you think that she did it for a specific reason? You think that she wants you? OR it was because obviously I can't control my jealous nature and decided you had to go, thus leaving my wife no choice but to fire you. Is that it?'

Jack nodded, 'She's better off without someone like you. I mean you are never around. What kind of husband does that? You disappear for weeks on end and then come back and pick off where you left off. I mean for all she knows you could be doing anything with anyone. I mean you aren't a guy that sticks with one woman for very long.'

Rolling his eyes Dean headed back towards the office. Clenching his fists he muttered, 'You don't know me and you don't know Tess.'

Pulling his shirt over his head he slipped into the chair, 'Seriously you just need to calm down and walk away. We will give you a reference and be totally honest.' He fiddled with a pen. The anger was abating although it still flicked around the edges.

'I do know Tess.' Rolling his eyes Dean stood up from his seat getting annoyed at how close the guy was standing to him and right in his face, 'I know that she adores you for some reason. She's an amazing and clever woman and I will never see what she sees in you.' He stalked out of the room.

Standing still for a minute Dean realised he couldn't let Jack have the last word. He followed him out into the garage.

'Look man just accept that you've lost your job and move on.'

Big mistake. Jack turned around and punched Dean square in the face. Dean could feel the blood begin to trickle down his lip and finally the sharp metallic taste on his tongue.

'I've wanted to do that to you for ages,' Jack muttered as he rubbed his knuckles and made for the door leaving Dean holding his jaw. Lying on his back Dean sighed as the cold floor caressed his back.

'Sometimes I wished I could keep it shut. I really do.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

John's soft breathing made her smile. He was tucked up in his bed after a story and the last thing she said before he closed his eyes was, 'Angels are watching over you.'

Dean's arms snaked around her waist, 'Hey!' She hadn't heard him come into the room and she smiled as he looked over her shoulder at their son.

She whispered, 'Hey!' as he buried his head into his hair and deeply inhaled. She smelt delicious as always. Floral perfume and apple shampoo. She always smelt so delicious it was criminal. He rubbed her hips as he held her closer to his body.

'Did he go to sleep alright?' Tess nodded. 'You ok?' He turned her slowly so they were face to face. His green eyes were full of concern. She stared at him first his eyes, nose and finally his lips.

Her mouth opened in shock, 'What happened to your face?' She dragged him out of the room and tilted his head to the light, 'Who did this?'

He pulled her hands from his face, 'It's not important. I asked if you were ok.' He held her tightly to him but she struggled out of his embrace.

'I'm fine why wouldn't I be? Oh and Dean don't change the subject. Who did that to you?'

He rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to let that go so he decided to be honest. It would save him a lot of hassle in the long run, 'How do you know anyone did anything to me?' She frowned and her face showed that she wasn't buying it, 'Ok it was Jack. I mean I could lie and say I bit it but that wouldn't make you happy.'

'Dean!' her eyes showed concern, 'I can't believe he did that to you.' She caressed his face and slowly and softly his traced the line of his lips, 'Is it ok?'

Her fingers caressed his face and he smiled. 'It's fine honestly.' Taking his hand she led him to their room.

'Let me have a look at it.' She knelt down in front of him and pulled his face closer to hers. 'What did he say?' She watched his lips as he spoke.

'Just the usual stuff. He said a lot of other things but I'm not going to bore you with it.' Her face showed that she wanted to know so she propped herself against his legs.

'Let me guess the usual being to basically piss you off. Well ok so that would be I deserve better? He doesn't understand what I see in you? He'd treat me better?' She pressed her elbows harder into Dean's knees so hard he gasped, 'Dean _tell _me?'

'Baby what does it matter? You hit the nail on the head but I can honestly say that I never hit him back. I wouldn't want to waste my time on him.' His green eyes were so deep she knew he wasn't lying.

Smiling weakly she sighed, 'He could never be for me you know that?'

Dean nodded and smirked, 'I'm serious even if we weren't preordained from God and all that I'd still want you. I mean you're a reasonably attractive guy with a kind of sense of humour and well I guess you're ok in bed too.'

He kissed her. Kissing Dean always made her swoon. He really was the best kisser the way his lips felt and the way his tongue explored her mouth.

Pulling away he whispered she shivered as she felt the warmth of his breath against her ear, 'Only ok hmmm.'

Pulling her closer again they kissed letting their lips mould together perfectly. She groaned softly as his lips found her the hollow of her throat. Her head was spinning but she knew she couldn't let Dean take her now, 'Stop a sec would ya.'

Dean sighed and flopped back softly on the duvet. She could see the visible peak of his erection through his jeans and she hid a smirk. Pulling herself up onto the bed and lying on him she whispered, 'Sorry.'

He chuckled so she could feel the vibrations through her thin shirt, 'I just need to tell you something that's all and it's important.' Enclosing her in his arms she took a deep breath, 'I went to Carl Fitzgerald's house tonight.' He stiffened beneath her, 'I didn't do anything I just felt I should go and talk to him.'

A minute or too extended before he spoke again. She knew he was thinking of how not to sound angry, 'How did you know where he lived? Do you know something you haven't told me?' He had done a good job he just sounded normal.

Which was worse she didn't know?

Feeling tears well up she couldn't stop the tear that slid down her face. 'I dreamt about them all.'

She could feel Dean take a deep breath beneath her, 'All of them?' She nodded.  
'Well those kids are all psychics. So I guess I have a link? '

Dean sat up pulling Tess with him, 'Really?' She nodded again as she began to wipe her tears away.

'That's how I knew where he lived I hadn't even read your notes. '

Looking down into her eyes he asked, 'So what do the vamps want? I mean it's obvious that they never touched the kid so what did they want?' He clenched his fists as he waited for her answer.

'They want to know when someone is coming?' Dean frowned in concentration, 'I don't know what his thoughts meant or what they saw I need to hear them for myself. All I know is that the head vamp wants to know something.'

'Well we gotta know what that is.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'That kid will know.' Slipping out from beneath her, 'I just gotta go and ask Sam something.'

'Great!' Flopping down on the duvet she waited for him to come back into the room.

* * *

Dean headed towards the office. Sam was sat there closing down the computer, 'Hey!' He swivelled in his seat to face his brother. His eyes raked over his brother's face and instantly flicked to his brother's lips, 'Wow love the lip is that a new shade of lipstick?'

Dean touched it softly and slightly flinched, 'That's nothing.' The anger flared as he thought he'd let his guard down around that idiot.

Sam smiled, 'I guess Jack finally got tired of hearing your voice,' Dean never replied or looked particularly happy so he carried on, 'What's wrong?'

'Dude we gotta meet this kid. Tess has been having dreams it looks like those vamps want something and we've gotta find out what that something is.'

Sam nodded, 'Wow so you ok about that? I mean what exactly are you going to say to the guy? Hey you have weird dreams blah blah?'

'Look I'm not going to ask him anything.' Sam's brow furrowed in disbelief and confusion, 'Tess will.'

'You serious?' Dean nodded.

'Well if you are sure?' Sam ran his hand through his hair.

'Yeah I'm sure. Look we go in and Tess asks the questions we can't.' He tapped his head, 'have we got that girl from Texas's statement?' Sam passed him his notes he scanned through them quickly, 'We go in and ask the right questions that keep his family happy then we ask for a little time alone and get some information out of him that phone conversations can't deliver.'

'Is Tess sure about this?' Sam folded his arms as he stared at his brother.

'Of course. She kind of volunteered.' Shuffling the paper he said, 'We go tomorrow morning. Night Sam.'

Sam stood up touching his brothers arm, ' No wait Dean. I kind of need to know a little more than she just volunteered? It's something to do with her dreams right?'

'You know what Sam sometimes you're just too clever!' He waggled his finger with a large smirk on his face that then sobered up, 'Yeah she's seen something.' He related all that Tess had told him.

'Wow that's weird.' Dean nodded with a look on his face that simply said "No shit Sherlock", 'So what we just go in as what? FBI?'

'Well I was thinking that's a good idea. We just go in talk to him maybe Tess uses her mojo or something.'

'Well if you are sure.' Running a hand through his hair he sighed. He couldn't get to grips with all of what Dean had just told him. Tess's dreams were more powerful than his had been. She was now seeing people she'd never even met there had to be something else that linked them, 'Are these kids physic?'

Dean shuffled the paper, 'Yeah. How did you know that?'

'Well Dean I was hoping you would of told me without asking. I mean she's my sister in law after all.'

'Sorry man.' Running a hand through his short hair it was almost a mirror image of his brother's own movement, 'It's scary. She never told me till tonight that's two days she's kept it to herself. I'm getting a little worried.'

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, 'You've just got to keep an eye on her Dean. Maybe she doesn't want to tell you in case she upsets you. I've felt that myself.'

Sam remembered clearly how it felt to keep things from Dean. He'd done it with the nightmares surrounding Jess and then about his visions until they started becoming painfully frequent.

Dean looked visibly upset by Sam's admission as he muttered, 'I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me?' He knew that he wasn't the kind of person to lay everything out on the table he'd rather it came to him by degrees and he never fully realised he needed to change until he met Tess, 'I'm sorry man!'

Smiling slightly Sam said, 'Dean don't be sorry. Things were the way they were because of all the things we had to deal with. Things like with Dad and the demon it wasn't because you didn't want to talk. It's ok you just need to talk to her and listen.'

Nodding he pushed away from the desk. He smiled at his little brother who always knew just what to say and whispered, 'Thanks bro. Night!'

Smirking Sam answered, 'Night Dean!'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

The wardrobe was a mess. Everything had been pulled out of it so some clothes were scattered across the room on the back of the chair. Shoes of all styles were flittered around as well.

Tess hopped out from behind the door, 'Dean are you sure that I'm going to be able to help you?' Pulling on her suit skirt she hoped desperately that it fitted because it had been a long time since she'd worn it and as she'd gained weight with the baby.

Straightening his tie in the mirror he turned. His shirt was white with a dark blue tie with a lighter blue and white stripe and she had to stop herself from gasping.

He looked so beautiful it was almost painful. He licked his lips, 'Baby you will do fine just follow our lead.' Feeling flustered she turned away and continued to struggle with her skirt trying to get it over her hips.

'Damn skirt!' He smirked as she pulled it up and left it hanging around her hips.

Moving towards her he zipped it up smiling as his hands caressed her. She sighed, 'God I hate being pregnant. I feel so fat.'

He smiled down at her as he pulled her into his arms, 'You always look gorgeous you know that right?'

'You would say that. I mean I'm just going to balloon out to the size of an elephant.' She expanded her arms to show how fat she thought she would get whilst having the baby.

Chuckling Dean answered honestly, 'You look gorgeous whatever you wear and when you were having J you looked beautiful no wait hot even.'

Biting back a grin she sighed, 'How can I look hot? I look like a beached whale.'

His face looked so beautiful as he smirked looking down at his feet. His face took on a childish expression as he lowered his eyes and his long eyelashes traced a curve on his cheek.  
She slipped on her black heels, ' I know you're just being sweet so thank you,' straightening her skirt as she stood she asked, ' So what's my cover?'

Dean pulled on his jacket, 'Well Sam and I will be cops as predictable as we always are. Sam is more like a Fed every time we go and do this sort of thing and you will be the counsellor we've hired for helping the kid out with his kidnapping issues.' He smirked as he grabbed her hand.

'Well I don't want a stupid name ok!' Knowing Dean and Sam's knack for picking awful names she thought she'd announce her request straight away.

'Yes ma'am!' He saluted her.

* * *

The Impala pulled onto the drive. There had been some rainfall and the roads shone slightly in the morning sunshine as the car drove towards its destination.

The house looked like any other in the area the screen door swung slightly in the breeze as they headed towards it. Knocking on the door Dean straightened his tie.

Tess slapped him on the ass and whispered, 'Leave it alone Dean its fine!'

Just as he was about to turn around and whisper something saucy into her ear a woman opened the door. She looked around at them and whispered, 'Can I help?'

She looked at the three people standing on their porch. One was extremely tall with his hair parted and large hazel eyes the other was slightly shorter with spiky brown hair and large green eyes both exceedingly handsome. The woman was attractive with large clever blue eyes and short brown hair she looked nervous because she kept fiddling with a ring on her left hand. She smiled and Rose found herself smiling back.

Sam cleared his throat, 'Mrs Fitzgerald?' she nodded. 'Agents, DeYoung and Shaw.'

They flashed their badges. Clutching her cardigan closer to her body she waited as he introduced the woman, 'This is our colleague Tessa Winchester she's a counsellor,' she smiled again as she stood between Sam and Dean. She felt so nervous she almost puked, 'we were just wondering if your son Carl is at home?'

She nodded, 'Come in. He's in his room finishing off a paper for an assignment.'

They followed her into the living room, 'I was just wondering what the police are still asking Carl questions for? I mean unless you have found the sick people who did this.' She gestured for them to sit.

'Mrs Fitzgerald we are merely following up on a few things. Your son wasn't the only person to have been taken in similar circumstances.'

She frowned at Dean. 'What do you mean?' She straightened in her seat.

'A girl was taken from her work's parking lot as she was heading to her car. She was also brought back home within two days like your son unharmed.'

She clutched at the sofa arm, 'Right. So do you think he can help you?'

Dean nodded, 'That's why we came to talk to him Mrs Fitzgerald he's a clever kid so I'm sure he can help us out.'

'Right well go on up. Second room on the right. '

'Thank you Mrs Fitzgerald.' Tess smiled at her as she passed.

* * *

'Dude you really need to work on your personal skills.' Sam punched Dean's arm.

'Oww. What's wrong with my personal skills?' He looked around for an explanation as they climbed the stairs.

'You just suck.' Dean was about to reply but Tess cut them off. Sighing this was all they needed.

'Guys! We have things to do seriously keep quiet.'

Stopping at the door she raised her fist and knocked. Taking a deep breath they waited.

A tall blonde haired guy opened the door. Dean took him in he looked like a typical student wearing dark jeans and a red t shirt. As he looked around at the three of them his face turned pale and he muttered, 'Oh my god.' He pulled the glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Dean snorted, 'Well I've had that response a lot of times but not from many dudes you know what I mean?' Dean smirked and winked at Sam then at Tess.

Sam was straight faced and Tess scowled, 'Well sorry for trying to lighten the mood.' He self consciously twisted the silver ring on his right hand.

Carl looked completely drained as he let them in his room. 'I seriously hope I'm dreaming.' He sat down on his bed.

'Right well I'm sorry to say you aren't Carl. How did you know we would be coming?'

Carl looked up with an expression that could only be "Are you serious?"

He swallowed, 'I... well I dreamt about you... all of you.' His eyes flickered to Tess. His face flushed as their eyes met.

Dean sat down on Carl's wheelie chair and briefly looked at the books scattered across the desk, 'So we were just wondering...'

Carl sat back on his bed and waved his hand around in the air, 'Wondering if I will tell you about what happened to me?'

Dean frowned as Carl laughed, 'Ok show off care to share amongst the rest of the class?'

Carl smirked as he sat down on his bed, 'Well I know what they were. That's what you are here to find out. Especially you Dean. You are here to just clarify that they actually drink cow's blood.'

Dean sighed. 'Great another smart ass' he thought as he smiled, 'Well no I kind of got that on good authority. I mean you are still standing and normally they don't let their food get away.'

'Well what else do you want to know?' He looked at Tess.

'Well Carl anything. Like what did they get you to do?'

He smirked as he rubbed his arms, 'You mean you can't see that much?' She shook her head, 'Wow. I really thought you had stronger abilities.' Taking a deep breath he carried on, 'I was taken and they asked me to check something for them.'

'What?' Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

'I don't really know. They just sat me down on a seat and told me they knew all about my gift. She gave me this locket and asked me what I saw. I just remember touching it and seeing nothing but black. I came too and they had brought me home.'

'You saw nothing?' Dean sighed.

'I saw nothing. I mean I saw a figure you know of a guy. Then nothing just a bright light you know almost as if it was blocking me.'

Tess was staring at the floor, 'Did they say that they were looking for another person?'

Carl nodded. Sam broke in, 'Do they say how they know which people have your abilities?'

Rubbed his face looked at Tess. She really was as beautiful as he imagined in his visions. Her big blue eyes took him in and she answered, 'Apparently we taste or smell different to others.'

Dean frowned as he took in all that she said, 'What? How is that possible?'

Looking at Carl who nodded in response to her stares Tess answered, 'I don't know how it is possible but I suppose we just have something different in our make up. I guess that's what it is.'

'Well that's a comforting thought.' Dean stood up and began to pace, 'So that means that you, geek boy here and girl from Texas are all in trouble if you all smell so different we've got to get you protected. Come on Sam.'

He pushed his way from the room. The walls felt as if they were closing in on him. Clutching the door frame he waited for Sam. 'We've got to get onto Bobby those otherwise those psychics are dead Sam.'

' I'm not being funny Dean but if something is coming then how are we going to stop it?'

'We've got to. Those people are innocent and it's obvious that something bad is on it's way. We've just got to figure out what?'

'Yeah you are right. I'll call Bobby.' He also needed to talk to someone else in order to protect Tess but it meant showing how he'd not a good job of keeping her safe.

* * *

As soon as the door closed. Tess could feel his eyes watching her so she stood up and smoothed down her skirt, 'Are you sure you saw nothing?'

'I'm sure. Well obviously I saw you guys but nothing when I was with them.' He moved towards the bookcase, ' I don't know what else to say. I mean I've dreamt about you and vice a versa so you should of seen that they know about you?'

Nodding she moved closer to him. 'I know what I've got to do.'

'I think the best thing to do is to take Dean with you. It's probably for the best that when you find out what's happening Dean will be able to stop whoever or whatever is coming.'

'So you did tell them about me?'

'I didn't have to.' Tess frowned, 'They knew all about us. I don't know how I didn't ask but it's something they implied they knew more to help them as I was unsuccessful.'

'Well that's a comforting thought.' She smiled, 'Thanks Carl look here is the list of our numbers if you see or hear anything about anything that I don't see, or you remember something then give us a call.'

'You really are beautiful you know?' He flushed as he said it. 'God I really don't know why I said that. I really don't. Don't say anything to Dean.' His words spewed out faster than his brain processed them.

'It's ok don't worry.' She smiled at him, 'I've got to go find Dean. You'll be protected whatever happens ok?'

Nodding he watched as she left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

The weather outside had changed again. It was raining but the sun was out. Feeling the drops caress her cheeks like kisses she closed her eyes enjoying the way it felt against her flushed face.

She'd said goodbye to Carl and Mrs Fitzgerald promising that her son seemed as if he was fine after his ordeal but that she had talked to him and if he ever needed to continue discussing it with someone she had put him contact with other people who could help or offer support.

Dean and Sam she didn't know where they were but she assumed that they were making calls. Right now all she wanted was a drink a large alcoholic drink with plenty of ice. But most of all she didn't want to think about anything just nothingness.

Sighing she folded her arms and waited. The rain was still cooling as it dampened her hair and clothes and she watched the clouds as they scattered across the sun.  
A sharp pain stabbed straight into her brain. Gasping she pressed a hand to the point but it was futile as the world flickered and disappeared then reappeared then disappeared.

_Suddenly she could see a ship. Complete with mist and swirling smog. A white face swirled out of the mist. _The world momentarily reappeared and another image swirled across her vision, then _a diner mirror and a tall blonde haired woman stood next to her. Dean and Sam surrounded by three others and then the world reappeared. _

The ground was wet. She could smell the damp grass as she slowly sat up as the ground lurched beneath her. 'Tess?'

The voice came through the haze. Looking up Dean's face emerged through the sunlight that glared down at her.

'Are you ok?' he tilted her head slightly to look at her.

Nodding blurred her vision but she managed to whisper, 'I'm fine.'

She felt Dean's arms snake around her and the feeling of the world trailing behind and then the sun went in.

* * *

'Food'

The word drifted back. The leather of the upholstery was soft and cold against her face. She could smell Dean's aftershave opening her eyes and turned her face slightly she could see he'd bunched up his jacket and tucked it under her head.

'We'd best get food and drink for her as well as ourselves.' Sam's voice was as clear as a bell to her in the backseat.

Stretching she sat up slowly her head ached and she groaned quietly. Dean's eyes left the road and flickered to hers. Concern had eaten away at his cheek bones and his eyes were black and full of worry.

'Baby are you ok?'

'Yeah just hungry.' The grumbling in her stomach gave backing to her words. Dean smiled and she smiled back she couldn't help it his smile was infectious. The worry never left his eyes as they held hers even in the rear view mirror as he pulled into the diner car park. 'God I could do with a burger and extra onions.'

'That's exactly what I want as well.' Turning slightly to take in Sam he snorted, 'Sorry Sammy that's two people who want those extra onions.' Grinning like a kid he chuckled loudly as Sam scowled and got out of the car.

She smiled at him as he turned his full attention on her. 'You sure you are ok?'

'I'm fine.'

'So you've never had a full on premonition in the day?' She shook her head and instantly regretted it. Her head span and the world disappeared temporarily.

Helping her from the car they headed inside. The reassuring warmth from Dean's hand was comforting as they sat down at an available booth.

Looking around she took in the diner. It was pretty quiet but instantly she realised that it was the same place she had seen within her vision. 'Dean I've seen this place.'

Sam and Dean stared at her, 'Seriously?'

She nodded, 'Oh yeah and we'll have company.' Dean sighed.

'Right. Well I'm hungry so they can wait.' She could sense the false bravado in his voice and she squeezed his hand in reassurance. His eyes she noticed flickered around taking in the diner and the possible exit.

Ordering their meals Tess absentmindedly sipped her coke the ice cubes clicked against her teeth. She still felt drained from the premonition and her head ached slightly but the nausea had gone thankfully.

Each time the door opened and the bell jangled Dean and Sam cast looks towards the door and those who entered.

She finished off her burger and sat back in the seat. 'Be right back.' Dean raised his eyebrow, 'Restroom.'

The coolness of the room made her shiver as she stepped inside. Splashing the water onto her face it's drops running down her face leaving long trails of coolness as they dropped into the basin. Straightening her eyes flickered to the figure standing behind her and she gasped.

'Sorry I scared you.' The woman's voice was soft as she moved towards Tess.

'Well you obviously aren't sorry enough.' Turning she faced the woman. She was beautiful pure and simple. She had large brown eyes and pale skin hoping she sounded brave she muttered, 'I'm guessing you are a fang?'

The tall blonde nodded, 'So you know about us? Well you know what we need you for then don't you?'

Tess nodded, 'I do.'

'I need you to come with me now.' Shaking her head Tess stood tall. Well tallish considering she didn't feel like she could stay strong against this woman considering she was a fang.

'I want my husband and brother in law to come as well.' The vampire sighed and looked annoyed.

'We can't allow hunters with us. I do know what they are you know. Why should they come?'

'They should come because and I'm being honest you need me. They could help.'

'Help?' She almost spat the last word out, ' They wouldn't know how to help all they would do is chop off our heads because of what we are.'

'Dean wouldn't do that. Look they know what you need and I know for a fact you need their help more than you realise.'

'FINE! I need your help so as long as they leave all of their "equipment" behind with them then they can come too.' Tess took a shaky breath she'd seen the anger flicker in the woman's eyes and she was scared. Following the vampire they left the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

The van jolted and shook which each bump it took on the road. Dean had wrapped his arm around Tess she was scared but holding it together well considering. She could feel Dean's warm comforting embrace and snuggled closer into him.

The house they had pulled up to was large it's porch was pretty and the awning hung with large flowers that bobbed in the breeze. The room was dark and large and it was filled with books and several comfy seats, 'Wow you guys always know how to make guests feel welcome,' Dean muttered as he stalked inside.

They all jumped as a voice sounded from behind them, 'Well, well two hunters as well as a psychic you are getting sloppy.' The accent was Eastern European and as she stepped further into the room three vampires surrounded her.

The blonde from the diner shouted, 'Don't blame me! The model wannabe over there jumped on the band wagon.' She pointed at Dean to register her disgust and annoyance.

A look from the "leader" silenced her and as if the interruption hadn't happened she carried on, 'Well never mind. I guess you all know why I've brought you here?'

Tess nodded and took a deep breath, 'My name is Tess, this is Dean and Sam Winchester.'

'Winchester? Wow I never thought I'd meet the infamous John Winchester's boys.'

Whispering to the three vampires surrounding the voice they parted. The woman was tall with red hair almost so red it was like fire and her eyes were a luscious dark brown. She was dressed black and her face was completely pale but she was so beautiful it was almost painful. Dean and Sam looked at one another they had met some vampires in their time but none so attractive as this one.

'My name is Katrina. Welcome. I am sorry that we stopped you enjoying your meal. Would you like some refreshment?' They shook their heads, 'As you wish. I bet you are wondering why you are here well what am I saying? You already know what with the whole meeting of minds.' She smiled, 'I can tell you more about us and what is behind our odd request.'

'That's what I'd like to know.' Tess was surprised at how loud her voice sounded in the quiet room.

Katrina moved closer and took a deep breath and smiled. 'Well now I know what it feels like to be prey.' Shrinking back into the sofa Tess had whispered. Laughing loudly the vampire moved further away.

'You really are one of a kind.' Collapsing into the chair she'd just vacated she carried on, 'I'm from an extremely old family.'

Dean cut in, 'An old family like an old family or do we mean "family"?' the air quotes around the last word were obvious.

'Well both really.' She asked them to sit. Curling up almost predatory crossing her legs she carried on, 'My family of vampires are one of the oldest in Transylvania. We are descendants of the first vampire our blood is pure.' She flicked her hair back from her face, 'Until I took to drinking cows blood before you ask. I was sick and tired of seeing others I cared for dying because of what they were. I guess that's why I ran away.'

Tess couldn't take her eyes off this beautiful woman. 'Yes I ran away and came to the land of opportunity and well cows.' The brown eyes turned darker, ' The six of us came to find our home in Texas wonderful and carefree until...'

The blonde from the diner stepped into the room, 'Until he found where we were because of some careless member.'

'Aneka don't! We don't speak of the person who betrayed us. Family isn't always without betrayal.' Aneka the vampire who they hadn't bothered to introduce herself scowled and folded her arms the anger radiating from her in waves.

'Who is this person you are speaking about?' Dean's voice sounded gruff as his eyes flickered between each woman's face.

Flicking her hair back Katrina sighed, 'He is a leader of another vampire family. I was unfortunately betrothed to him to unite two clans together but because I ran away I escaped being married to a tyrannous man. He was pure evil. He wants our help because a great war is descending across the European vampire clans because the owner of the "first castle" will be the leader of all of the clans. So all hands to the deck so to speak and those who don't want to join are eradicated.'

'Do you mean that even though you have turned off drinking human blood you are still expected to fight?' Sam asked as Katrina nodded, ' What are they fighting for?'

'Well what do you humans fight about? If it's not land it's about food put that altogether for vampires and what do you get? Vampire genocide. One clan wishes for the rights to the first castle as I mentioned before. I'm supposed to uphold the ancient blood within me and fight for a cause I don't believe in.'

Dean who had been quiet stretched, 'Right well what do you need my wife for? I mean it seems as though you already know someone is coming for playtime so what's her role in all this?'

The members hushed instantly as Dean spoke and Katrina pushed back her hair, 'She is important because of what she can tell us. I had to tell you all more than those others. They didn't know about the hunting world whereas it would be rude to not explain. I wish for her to tell me when he is due to arrive so we can prepare ourselves.'

'Prepare yourself for what? To run and hide and leave everyone else to pick up your mess.'

Aneka hissed as Dean spoke again. 'We will not be running away hunter. Not from other vampires or pathetic hunters like you.'

'I'm pathetic? I think you guys are. You use people who have no idea what a gift they have and then leave them when they don't fulfil your needs. You don't realise the amount of danger you have put those people in. Your scent will be all over the places you took them from. They will need twenty four hour surveillance of which we don't have the capability to do that. So yeah thanks for putting my wife through all of your issues.'

Putting a warning hand on Aneka's arm Katrina stood, 'I am sorry Dean about all of that. You are right we are pathetic and seriously selfish asking for other people's help. If we could do it ourselves then don't you think we would? This isn't the Twilight novel collection you know?'

Dean chuckled, 'That's a good one!'

'Sorry Tess we didn't take into consideration your condition.' She tilted her head and her eyes bore into Tess's own.

'My condition?' Tess looked from one face to another, 'Oh my pregnancy? How did you know that?'

'I can hear heart beats and three heartbeats in one person well that normally only means one thing.'

Aneka clearly wasn't enjoying the conversation before Tess could ask any more questions she shouted, 'Katrina we need to know what's happening. We can't waste anymore time.' Aneka passed a large ornate box to her, 'All she has to do is hold it and then we can take them back. Get the smell of human from my nostrils.' She shuddered as she turned away.

Dean scowled as he looked at Sam then back at Tess. He hated this he really, really did. "Vampires," he thought "Give me a demon any day."

The locket was heavy and cold as it crossed her palm taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Sighing she waited and suddenly the vision came. This vision came faster than the others it even felt different. It shot across her mind all she could see _**was the ship and the man and the fog that unrolled like a carpet in front of her. **_

Dean watched as she took the silver locket and how Tess suddenly gasped as the vision took her away from them all. Grasping the locket in her hand she reached out for his hand taking it within his own he noticed how cold she'd gone and how her hand was clammy. Her body trembled.

'Sammy what do we do?'

Sam had been through enough situations similar to Tess with visions in the day but normally Dean had taken control. He'd held him and he'd talked to him and waited. To see his brother worried and scared showed just how much Dean needed Tess.

Holding his brothers hand Sam sat down next to them both and whispered, 'We just wait it out.'

Squeezing Dean's hand he hoped he conveyed enough meaning to tell Dean that he was there for him.

_**Tess slipped into the world further than before. She'd only left her body once before and that was when she spoke to Trin in her dreams. This was different she was actually standing on board the ship. She could feel the salt and spray blowing against her face from the water. Her body felt as if she was being pulled along by invisible ropes towards a room. It was dark but instantly her eyes caught sight of a calendar and clock then the vision disappeared and the world tilted back on its axis. **_

Dean's face appeared in front of her. She had slumped to the ground and the locket had flown across the room Dean and Sam were surrounding her on the floor.

Her voice didn't sound like it came from her she sounded far away, 'Three days from now and they will be here.' Her head ached and she felt sick, 'God it's been one crap day,' she muttered into Dean's shoulder as she pressed against him.

While Tess had been temporarily away within the premonition the complete family of vampires had crowded into the room. Katrina bit her nails and Aneka paced.

She seemed to be the one who couldn't settle as she moved she clawed at her hair. Katrina roused first as she processed the news, 'Three days? That's earlier than we thought.' she sighed, 'Thank you. Now we need to begin to plan. Marcus will take you home or at least to the diner for you to collect your vehicle.'

Shaking his head Dean stood and faced Katrina. She noticed for the first time how attractive both brothers were especially Dean's green eyes and beautiful scowl, 'We aren't going. We need to know what you are planning to do. Now my wife is involved in this we are involved in all of it together I want to know so we can help and hope to God we can save those people you put into jeopardy.'

Aneka sighed as she turned. He brown eyes flashed to black, 'You have got to be kidding me. You just think you would be able to help I mean two hunters who are running before they can walk and a pregnant psychic it's a recipe made for disaster.'

'Yeah well you ever hear this saying sweetheart better to keep your enemies closer that's what I'm thinking of with you guys so let's just say you start thinking pretty much the same way as us then we will all be on the same page.' Aneka hissed slightly before turning away and pushing her away from the others.

'If we work together then everything will be controlled your safety will be maintained whereas if you allow this to get out of control then we can't help you,'

They all turned and stared at him, 'Well I'm right. Your whole existence requires your life to be secret and if anything like bodies found with ripped open necks and those victims drained of blood more hunters will come. Even if you plead that you drink cow's blood just because of what you are they will hunt you down.'

Katrina looked around at the faces of her family. Aneka so strong and stubborn, Marcus her lover with his soulful eyes that told her he agreed with what she already thought and was thinking.

Kayla and Sergei holding onto one another and finally Andrei calm and solid, 'Sam is right.' Marcus nodded as he moved towards her and took her hand, 'We do need your help and you are right. We put those other people at risk needlessly but you have to understand we were pushed and if I'm honest I speak for myself I am scared.'

Marcus for the first time spoke up his voice was soft compared to his features that were strong and dark, 'We will let you help us. It might also show us that we can trust some hunters at least.'

'Well we will have to compromise. I have to make some phone calls to ensure we can at least keep those you've endangered safe.' He helped Tess to stand, 'Now if you don't mind I want to take my wife home?'

'Of course.'

'Great. I want to get the smell of vampires out of my nose.' Aneka grinned and flicked her hair back as they headed towards the van.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

Dean had tucked Tess in their bed. She was tired and instantly she slumped into the duvet and she closed her eyes with a sigh. He'd watched to see if she roused but she didn't. Her face was smoothed from the stress she'd shown earlier she looked peaceful. Kissing her softly on the cheek he left the room.

Picking up the phone he dialled a number he'd been dreading. Running his hand through his hair he took a deep breath as his brother law answered on the fourth ring. 'Hey Dean what's up?'

'Hey Nick I'm good you and Elena?' After exchanging pleasantries Dean carried on.

'I need you to get me some saffron, skunk cabbage and trillium. A large amount.'

The line went quiet for a few seconds, 'Why what's going on Dean?'

Chuckling slightly he hoped he could make a joke out of it, 'Well I'm not making my own pot pori I just need some for some vampires.'

Nick tapped his pen against his desk Dean didn't sound his usual cocky self.

Normally Dean would be excited about a hunt and his voice would be filled with that adrenalin whereas this Dean sounded weary but worst of worried. Going straight back to business he asked, 'How much are we talking and when and where?'

Dean sighed, 'Well I need enough for two people here for a few days.' Running a hand through his hair he waited.

'That's no problem when do you need it for?'

'Asap Nick. I mean we've got a situation that could escalate.' He gave the thumbs up sign to Sam. They both had sorted out the girl in Texas their friend Horatio was taking care of the mixture for her so it was down to Dean asking Nick for help.

Bobby was working on getting information about ships and also docking areas so that was all taken care of.

'Is everything ok? I mean it's obvious by the tone of your voice something is going on and maybe you need more help than just this mixture?'

'Everything is good it's just a well I'd love to say normal hunt but it's kind of weird.  
I think we are good for help but I just need that stuff then the rest is down to me and Sam. Thanks Nick.'

Nick wasn't going to be leaving things alone that quickly. 'Sure thing no problem-o I've got enough for a month,' he laughed, 'So how's that sister of mine still a pain in the ass?'

Forcing a fake chuckle out of clenched lips he muttered that she was good but he really had to go. 'Dean I know something is wrong. Is Tess really alright? I mean you are being completely honest with me about this vamp stuff?' Dean frowned as he realised Nick had figured that there was too much he hadn't fully explained to be the usual type of case.

'Well I'll keep her safe. I promise.'

From the end of the phone Dena could hear the scooting of the chair as Nick pushed himself away from the table, 'What the hell Dean? I mean seriously! What is wrong with her?'

'It's a long story.' Rubbing his hand down his face he sighed, 'Let me tell you everything.' He slumped back into his chair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

Dean had related all that had happened to Nick. He rubbed his face with his hand he was so tired. Nick didn't seem happy, 'Look I don't like it.'

'How the hell do you think I feel about it?' He sighed again, 'Look I am her husband so I will look after her she's not going to get hurt. In fact I'm sorting it out and that's why I asked you about those damn things.' He threw a piece of paper across the room because he didn't have anything heavier, 'Look I promise she's going to be fine.'

'I will have to trust you Dean because if anything happens to her...'

'Yeah I get the rest you don't need to paint a picture for me I can see what you mean.' Dean didn't need Nick to finish off the last of his sentence. If he had a sister and she got hurt by any guy he'd make sure the guy never hurt another woman again.

Saying goodbye Dean hung up and slumped back in his seat, 'Awesome.' He pushed his Dad's journal away from him and rested his head against the wood of the table. He hoped that everything would work out alright. He had a feeling that if anything went wrong the person who would suffer was Tess and he really didn't want that.

Pushing away from the table he switched off the light and headed upstairs. She was fast asleep her hand wrapped protectively around her body. He wasn't sure he'd heard properly but the vampire had mentioned two heartbeats other than Tess's and that could only mean one thing. They were having twins.

He smiled as he pushed away a strand of hair from her forehead she shifted in the bed as he got in and snuggled closer to him. 'I love you,' he whispered as he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

* * *

'God that stinks.' Tess held her nose as Dean threw some more of the mixture onto the flames. Nick had sent the mixture by courier. He'd not been able to bring them himself he'd got another order of something else that was needed as soon as.

Smiling slightly, 'Yeah well it will remove your scent and hopefully it will stop other vamps picking up anything they shouldn't.'

Looking at him her body reacted in its usual manner when she looked at him concentrating. His eyes lowered and she could see the faint pattern of freckles that crossed his nose. He was without a doubt still so breathtaking each time she looked at him she couldn't comprehend how beautiful he really was. Dean had been unnaturally quiet since they had left the vampire's nest. He'd been on the phone calling and checking on the others. She knew he was worried it was written all over his face. 'You ok Dean?'

He looked up at her and smiled, 'Yeah. You know how it is? Trying to keep you safe and all.'

'Yeah I know.' Taking a deep breath she watched as he put in a measurement of something dark, 'What's it made of again?' She trailed a line across the table towards his hand. Really she wanted to say, "You don't always need to worry about me. I'm fine," but she didn't. Softly touching his fingers she saw him shiver.

His hand finally clasped hers. Looking at her he smiled. The feeling of her skin against his, the softness of it and the way her fingers entwined and caressed made him tighten in response. As he looked up from their hands her blue eyes were soft and filled with love.

'Saffron, Skunk cabbage and trillium. My Dad used it when we were running from vamps a while back.' His green eyes looked far away as he spoke. Dean normally only stared that way when he thought about his Dad. The vampires had caught their scent because they had infiltrated the nest attempting to rescue a girl who had been taken. Their Dad like Dean and Sam believed that vampires were almost extinct but these were thriving.

Tess squeezed his hand and he turned his eyes back to her, 'Everything will be fine you know? It will all work out.' He nodded. 'I've just got to remember to burn it rather than just leave it outside.'

He scooped her into a hug and kissed the top of her head she smelt so good. 'Trin will be here to keep an eye on that so you don't have to worry.'

She pressed her body against his wishing to hold him and possess him, 'Have you found out where they will be land?'

'Yeah Bobby's managed to make a few calls and it turns out there is a large container arriving tomorrow night well three large containers to be exact but one exactly or near enough to your specifications from your premonition.'

He looked at the woman before him her amazing blue eyes pierced straight into his soul. 'I love you so much.'

Her eyebrows rose slightly in amusement and her face flushed, 'I love you too.'

The warmth of her body was so intense he couldn't help but tilt her head and kiss her lips. Small light kisses tickled and caressed her lips finally Dean's tongue probed her mouth. She pressed her body closer reaching up towards his face wrapping and threading her fingers through his hair. Pulling apart a simple smile between them was all that was needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

Dean's kisses trailed across her throat. She shivered with anticipation and the goose bumps scattered and roamed across her body. His back was soft under her hands as she stroked and caressed between his shoulder blades.

He hissed as she ground her hips against his and she could feel his erection pressing hard against her. Moaning slightly because she could feel how wet she was for him. He softly caressed then kissed her breasts rolling the nipples with his tongue.

His mouth found hers and his tongue explored her mouth with desire. Thrusting up against him she felt him hover against her entrance.

'Dean!' She muttered through clenched teeth she couldn't wait any longer for him to thrust inside her. She didn't have to wait much longer as he pushed inside and she tightened around him.

Thrusting inside her deeper and then pulling out near to his head she groaned feeling the desire for him to work faster she knew she would explode she could already feel the orgasm mounting.

Holding onto him she came the world disappeared as she arched up into Dean feeling his body respond. Seconds later Dean came spurting his release deep within her. He shivered above her as they trembled out the last of their union.

Kissing her softly as he whispered how much he loved her. She kissed him back answering his whisperings with words of her own. They lay together their hands entwined as before. Caressing and touching.

Dean's arms entwined her body within them and she rested her head on his chest. They didn't speak again neither wishing to ruin the moment of pure contentment within each other's arms.

* * *

Sam slung the bag over his shoulder. Dean was still sat in the drivers seat sulking.

He hated being anywhere near the vampires house. He'd moaned all the way there under his breath about helping them out and being anywhere near them.

Sam didn't blame him really. He wasn't sure about it either but considering they had been forced into helping them because others were in danger you worked with the hand you had been dealt.

'Come on Dean,' he shouted.

Sighing he slammed the door behind him bristling as he did so hating himself for taking his frustration out on his brother and his car. 'Fine I'm coming!'

Bobby was waiting. His trucker hat perched precariously on his head as he slouched on his battered Camaro, 'You boys took your time.'

'Sorry.' They hugged, 'It was Dean.'

Bobby smiled, 'I can guess I can accept that then he does look kind of pissed.'

'Yeah he's just a little moody. You should know what he is like without his breakfast in morning.'

They laughed. Dean's scowl made it worse. His face was dark as pulled on his jacket.

'Thanks you guys real mature.' Embracing the elder he hunter he turned and looked towards the house. Kicking some stones he scuffed his boots as the stone flew with such force it clattered loudly with the force.

Muttering loudly, 'Where are they? Don't tell me they are sleeping in? On a fine dark morning like this!'

The screen door opened and out stepped Aneka her blonde mane was tied up, 'Well good morning sour puss. Someone not get their cheerios this morning?'

Her voice took on a childlike sound making Dean scowl.

Sam and Bobby chortled softly, 'We've been up all night.'

'Quell surprise!' Dean whispered quietly.

Ignoring him but smirking slightly she said, 'The van is ready so there is no need to worry about us travelling with you.'

'Well thank God for that.' A stone skittered loudly again as Dean kicked one in the direction of the house, 'So let's get started on planning I don't wish to be caught with my pants down.' Again he silently added.

Heading inside the dark house Sam followed his brother. Dean was still cautious Sam could tell by the way he hunched his shoulders and tensed ready for action just in case.

Katrina was dressed all in black. The appearance was almost funereal except for the stark contrast with the bright red hair and the bright red leather boots.

She turned and smiled it appeared almost predatory in the shadows but as soon as she stepped into the light the angles softened instantly, 'Dean, Sam and this must be the infamous Bobby Singer?'

He nodded as he shook her hand. Bobby was equally uncomfortable.

'Come on in make yourselves comfortable. It appears we have a lot to discuss before we leave.'

Dean nodded, 'So have you heard any more from your vamp friends?'

'No unfortunately. We were hoping so before we left but it appears out sources have become quiet the last information we received was two days ago.'

'Two days? Well it's a good thing we have some information on their travelling arrangements so we'll discuss that and then get moving.'

They discussed the layout of the docks and where they could wait, 'Do we actually know that this will end in them attacking?' Sam asked the only question no one else dared to ask.

'What do you take us for?' Aneka forever on the defence bristled, 'Of course they will. Twice we have defied them. Do you really think they will let us live after all of that?'

'Well we don't know.' Dean stood and faced her, 'We are going on faith here. I trust my wife's judgements and I guess although I don't like this we are doing this to help those people you put in danger. So we sit down like adults and you tell us all about this guy you are running from.'

Aneka sat down. Sam looked at her she was scared. 'This guy as you call him is called Dietmar. Like me he is of pure blood. That means he is stronger those turned recently in America his blood is completely pure he is a direct descendent of Dracula. That's why the first castle is so important. It means that the holder will have a lot more power. '

Laughing Dean looked around the room. Human and vampire faces were serious, 'You kidding me? I thought Dracula was a book and a bunch of films with zero truth in them. Well apart from pointy teeth and a serious taste for blood. '

Katrina smiled. 'Well there is always some truth behind the tales Dean you of all people should understand that.'

'So if he's real then does that mean that our methods of killing him will or could be different? Do I need a stake and some garlic?'

Aneka tsked her face a mixture of humour and disgust, 'Seriously?'

'What's the first castle?' Bobby asked although by the look on his face he already knew the answer.

'You already know all about that Bobby I'm sure,' Katrina's eyes smiled, 'The first castle was the original Dracula home. It wasn't the large formidable building that everyone assumes was the first castle. It was smaller but it was as strong anyone who holds that is the rightful heir of all of Dracula's children that means well you know what it means complete control to do as they wish within Europe.'

'That's what I thought,' Bobby nodded as he looked down at his boots.

Dean was still laughing quietly about the garlic but he stood, 'So that's a comforting thought someone after the territory. So we just stand back? How do we kill this vampire?'

Katrina stood and sighed, 'Dean you don't need to worry. The other vampires he will be travelling with you can focus on. He is mine and Marcus's.'

Her eyes flashed with fire as she stared at her partner. His face was dark as he stood in the shadow.

'We will take him on together. If anything goes wrong you are to leave. Do not worry about any of us we can take care of ourselves,' he moved further into the shadows folding his arms.

Sam stood up. I didn't like the idea and he knew Dean was bristling for a fight and this would infuriate him worse he could already feel Dean tensing. Tensing was not the word Dean was practically fuming and Sam knew that if been left to it he would have tapped them just on principle.

Dean was already reaching for his gun.

Sam pressed his brother's arm in a warning, 'No disrespect meant but we have other people to protect rather than just ourselves. We have family and now we have hunters and other lives at risk us leaving them alive would not be an opportunity I and I know Dean and Bobby would not be willing to take.'

'What do you need to know?' Katrina asked as she stared at Marcus. Her eyes stared at her lover. They needed these hunters they did need their help and pushing them away would risk others.

'How do we kill him if all goes wrong?' Sam carried on folding his arms as he did so.

'Well all of those things you usually use. You know what we mean?'

'I think we've got a pretty good idea.'

Dean smirked, 'See you there. Just don't get in the way wear something bright,' winking at Aneka they left.

Scratching his head beneath his trucker hat Bobby stopped them both, 'Phew you pushed it a bit far then Dean and you too Sam. You idgits.'

Shaking his head he walked towards his car.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

The night was so dark the garden looked like a tangled mass of shadows all entwined in one another. She looked up at the sky and the small lights from the stars twinkled and blinked down at her.

She could still smell the mixture as it burned outside the kitchen window it's odour permeated throughout the house she was surprised the children could sleep it was that pungent.

Dean had left early that morning and she was so worried. The nagging feeling hadn't left her since they had met the vampires in their nest. She knew that they were dealing with something strong and powerful she could feel the potent anger and festering hate coming from the locket.

She knew that the vampire family would do whatever they could to save themselves it was obvious but she knew that something could go wrong. She didn't know what but she felt that Dean, Sam and Bobby were walking into something dangerous. Katrina and her family weren't the source, it was this new threat she could feel more behind the man they were so fearful of.

The simple answer was they were outnumbered.

Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around her body. She didn't know what to do. Calling Dean wouldn't help they were already on their way. Sam had called and told Trin that they had met up with Katrina and her family eaten and taken a long sleep and now they were taking the two hour drive to the dock.

'You ok?' Jumping a mile she laughed softly as Trin jumped too.

'Yeah I'm fine you?' They headed towards the living room.

'Oh yeah I'm fine apart from essence of skunk floating around the house. What do you want to do? We have a while to waste before they get home.'

Tess nodded. Trin was in her pyjamas and her slippers poked out at the bottom, 'Let's watch some films like a serious chick flick session. I mean we are already in sleep over style.'

'Oh yeah!'

Trin laughed, 'Do you realise I was never like this before I met you and became a mother. I mean normally watching a chick flick when I was a teenager would have freaked me right out.'

Trin hadn't got many girlfriends growing up she was a bit of a loner all the girls sort of feared her.

Not that she minded. Having to make small talk about makeup and dances was difficult especially when she'd been hunting a demon the night before.

Grabbing some DVD's they settled into the sofa, 'You sure you're ok?'

'I'm just worried that's all. I mean it's Dean, Sam and Bobby I know but there's something you know?'

Nodding fiercely making her bobble slip and some hair fall loose, 'I know what you mean but they really these guys will sort it. Bobby will get dead man's blood and the rest will be over soon.'

Squeezing her friends hand she smiled, 'Let's watch some smoochy love story and eat some ice cream.'

'Oh if you insist.' Tess forced a smile as she grabbed a spoon. She knew that as soon as Trin was asleep she'd ask a few questions.

* * *

The Impala's lights lit up the road Dean took the corner quickly making Sam slam a little against the door, 'Woah Dean you want to slow down a little.'

'Sorry man.' The car slowed dramatically as he pressed the brake.

Sam decided to talk to break the silence, 'Look we've walked into worse haven't we? We always get out of it.' Sam looked at his brother's profile in the dark.

Dean's face was frowning in concentration but his shoulders were tense with more than just frustration.

'Yeah we do I'm just I dunno? When it's vampires I get this feeling you know?'

Sam nodded. Vampires were part of the reason they had gained and then lost their father he'd gone to ground again before the demon intervention.

Sighing he turned on his flashlight, 'We've got another hour to go and then we are nearly at the docks. Bobby said there is zero security you know? So it's all good to go.'

'Good stuff. Did Bobby get the dead man's blood?' Sam nodded, 'Great, One less thing to worry about.'

'Yeah he said it took him a while to get the guy to actually let him have some. The best part of a hundred bucks.'

'Wow those guys are vultures. I mean they obviously saw him coming.' They chuckled and the atmosphere lifted slightly. 'Right Sammy we do this then we get home quick.'

'Couldn't agree more there bro.'

The car bucked as Dean pressed the accelerator hard, 'Well we better shag ass it's nine already. They get there about twelve so we've got to scout this place out first other than a map.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: **

The TV showed the DVD main screen and the music was soft. Trin was fast asleep she'd missed the end of the film she was sprawled out across the sofa. Both of the children were asleep as well no one had murmured.

Standing Tess headed towards the kitchen she clicked the lock on the sliding back door and stepped outside. The night was cool but pleasant. There was a faint smell of fall on the air but it was bearable without a jacket.

Taking a deep breath she spoke to the skies above her, 'Look I need your help. I don't normally ask for things I don't normally beg. I just would like someone to answer my questions and help me.' Small clouds of breath were visible as she spoke and then as she waited.

If no one came she would go in and hope they would be alright. Twisting her ring on her finger she waited. 'God you angels I would have thought you would have flown on wings of fury to get here.'

Jumping at the sound of wings behind her and the soft voice of Sachael behind her, 'I am sorry I was seeking revelation.'

Turning towards the angel she smiled, 'Thank you for coming.'

'I was asked and I came to your call. You are scared what is wrong?' the calm feeling washed over her as she stood feeling the warmth of the angel around her.

'Dean, Sam and Bobby they need help. Please will you talk to someone about assisting them?' Her voice was pleading she hadn't wanted to sound that way.

'Tessa I cannot assist you in that matter. I want you to understand that.' The angels eyes shifted to look past her. Tess realised she did that a lot.

Clenching her fists, 'You are an angel. Surely your God would wish to help those in danger. I mean Dean, Sam and Bobby are good men please I need you to ask someone to do something.'

'What is your reason behind this?' Her blue eyes stared straight into Tess's soul.

For once she didn't feel their iciness. The angel saw something within the woman she was not just worried about her husband there was something else, 'What would you wish me to do?'

'I will answer both questions first. They will be outnumbered. The vampire that will be coming to seek vengeance will be bringing more than they are expecting. I don't want anyone to get hurt. The second question is I just want someone to keep an eye on things. Dean wouldn't want exact interference but if that is necessary to keep them safe then please.'

Sachael looked towards the heavens, 'I will have to seek revelation. I will have to speak to others like Castiel.'

'Please,' Sachael nodded. As soon as she blinked the angel had gone all that was left was the sound of wings.

Prodding the fire the mixture flared and the smoke spewed out. The fire would rage constantly throughout the night Dean said it would so she didn't worry as she replaced the lid. Stepping back into the house she locked the door behind her.

Now she had to wait.

That was the hard part.

* * *

The van slowed, then Bobby's Camero and finally the Impala. They were there gripping the steering wheel tighter Dean turned to Sam, 'We've got work to do.'

Nodding Sam grabbed his beg from the floor.

'Time for recon.'

'Yep just give me a minute,' nodding Sam closed the door behind him.

Dean stared around the dock yard. It was dark and shadows hung within each space. This was going to be difficult Dean knew that. Stepping from the car he could smell the fall scent in the air. Following the direction of Sam he headed towards the vampires and Bobby.

'Everything ok?' Katrina smiled at him, 'the area seems pretty straightforward.'

'Oh yeah well we can obviously see all of that having night vision eyes and all.'

Dean scoffed as all around them was dark.

'I do apologise. I mean I really do forget at times that you are mere humans.'

'Less of the mere.'

Dean grabbed his flashlight turning it on he scanned the surrounding area up and down the buildings, 'Well let's hope we can stop them from getting in behind us otherwise we are screwed.' Bobby nodded.

There were large buildings on either side both great vantage points, 'Ok guys I think we should have two vantage points. One or both of you should go and stand there that way we have the advantage for height and also striking first if worst comes to the worst.'

Sam nodded. Dean was right the height advantage was perfect for the element of surprise, 'So are you suggesting both of us up there what about you?'

Dean smiled, 'Look I'm going to be down here. Holding the front line so to speak.'

Bobby sighed.

'What is it with you Dean? I mean you want our help no you actually need our help and your stuffing us off to the sidelines.'

'I'm sorry Bobby. I was just thinking there is no point having six vampires and three humans down on the ground. I'm not stuffing you on the sidelines I was just thinking they wouldn't be expecting an attack from above.'

Aneka stepped in between them, 'Dean's right. We know that there is a chance for an attack they won't be expecting human help.' Her eyes flashed as she looked back to her family, 'It won't be long. Decide and let's get this over with.' She disappeared as soon as she'd arrived.

'Yeah she's right. Look Bobby and I will be right there,' he pointed up to the top of a large tanker, 'Turn your hands free set on your phone then we can communicate so we know what's going on.' Dean nodded as he watched his brother and Bobby disappear into the dark.

Stepping closer to the vampires they welcomed him into their group, 'Looks like you've got two snipers on duty.' Katrina looked up into the shadows.

Dean could barely make out his brother's large frame until he shifted slightly. 'Don't worry they won't see them it's you we are worried about.' Her eyes looked at him, 'We need you to stand in the background and don't move too much. We need to mask your scent for a while. Just listen and attempt to keep up.'

'Why do you talk in low tones?' She smiled, 'I'll be right behind you.'

'Just where I want you to be,' she moved closer, 'Only closer.'

'Woah is that a come on?' She nodded, 'Well I'm married and erm I think you are too.'

'That's such a shame Dean maybe another time?' She pressed her hand over his heart.

Dean's eyes widened. He was so shocked she'd said that to him, 'I'm still shocked you even said that to me.' She moved away silently. The hands free kit buzzed, 'Don't tell me you heard that Sam?'

'Every word!' Cursing softly as Sam carried on chuckling.

'Not a word to anyone I was chatted up by a vampire.' He waited, 'Sam?'

Laughter was all he heard, 'You bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam laughed slightly and then said, 'Sure not a word.'

'Dean it's time!' Aneka's voice called to him from deep in the shadow.

'You ready guys?' Bobby and Sam both answered affirmative.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the actual chapter I should have posted. I lost my original chapter so I have had to rewrite this chapter so I hope it works out and it actually answers the questions that were missing. Thank you to the person telling me about the missing storyline plot. **

* * *

Chapter 27:

The vampires melted into the night. They disappeared in fact and Dean shuddered thinking how easily they could have snuck up on him especially Katrina. He shuddered as he thought about how she had talked about wanting him. She just didn't get the whole married thing despite the fact she'd obviously been married since God knew when.

Taking a deep breath he looked to the space on the building where he knew Sam was.

The dockyard was quiet and all Dean could hear if he strained his ears was the gentle lapping of the water.

'Any sign?' He whispered. The crackle of static made him jump as Sam whispered a negative.

Katrina appeared by his side her pale face shone in the dark, 'Sam may not have seen them but they are here.'

She pointed to the direction of the dock, 'They will appear soon. Be prepared.'

Katrina disappeared as soon as she appeared. Moving quickly Dean notified Bobby and Sam that they were on their way.

Standing next to Aneka they waited on the docks. He was hoping they would mask his scent long enough for the attack to take the other vampires by surprise but knowing that was a long shot he held tighter than normal to his machete.

The boat appeared cutting a long shape amongst the spray. It was dark and almost ghost like in its appearance. Taking a deep breath he whispered, 'So how many?'

Aneka looked at him through the corner of her eye, 'A lot more than us.'

'Seriously?'

She laughed slightly, 'Dean this guy is a major player do you really think he'd turn up with two bodyguards?'

Frowning, 'A guy can dream right?'

Chuckling she cracked her knuckles. 'This fight won't be amicable. I just hope the three of you survive because they won't take any prisoners.'

'Well that's where we are so similar because sweetheart neither do I.'

The boat docked and then things seemed to speed up. One after another dark shapes emerged from the boat and headed towards the small group of vampires. Pressing himself tighter to Aneka he waited.

The first of the group of scout vampires spread out leaving a single male vamp standing in the centre smiling.

'Katrina. You are looking especially lovely tonight.' The accent was thick and heavy European and he smiled again. Dean couldn't exactly see his face but he knew that the face was angular and predatory, 'Do I have your approval? I know I am due some support. If you remember I allowed you safe passage here because you are on a list of those to be dealt with.'

The black figure of Katrina moved closer, 'I will never support you. How dare you come here and think you can persuade me and my family to work for you. We left because we knew our world would never be safe if someone like you wants more power.'

The vampire laughed loudly, 'Sorry Katrina. You know what happens to those who don't follow the cause.'

He stiffened as they all sniffed loudly.

Instantly the mood shifted. The vampires growled and hissed. 'Crap.' Dean realised the wind had changed obviously blowing his scent towards them.

Not waiting for the other vampires to start fighting Dean leapt into action and sliced into the nearest vampire's neck. Blood spurted out of the neck and then the next one fell.

He could hear shouting and knew he was covered in gore.

An ear splitting sound made him drop to his knees. It sounded like amplified white noise mixed with static and he froze covering his ears as he lay on the ground. He recognised the sound.

That only meant one thing Angels.

A bright light appeared in the sky above them just as a voice spoke, 'Cover your eyes.'

Choosing to do as he was told he did.

Seconds passed. Peeking through his lids and removing his hands from his ears he noticed the sound had gone and so had the light.

Getting to his feet he took a deep breath. Only then did he realise he was shaking.

Looking around he saw the group of vampires lying on the ground. Then he saw serious amounts of blood and gore surrounding them.

Katrina, Andrei, Aneka, Marcus and the other vamps stirred. They groped for one another checking they were ok.

'What the hell just happened?' Dean wondered aloud.

'I don't know Dean but I could guess,' Sam's voice broke through the silence. Relief washed through him. He was just about to talk to him and Bobby but they both were alright.

'Yeah looks like we had a little bit of angelic assistance.'

'I think we should get out of here.' Bobby's voice sounded loud in his ear.

'Yeah I'm with you on that Bobby.'

Hearing footsteps behind him Dean turned, 'Dean do not be afraid.'

Recognising the voice Dean sighed, 'Brilliant. Didn't you think we had it covered?'

Turning he saw the two angels Castiel and Sachael dressed in their customary trench coats. Guessing they had been sent by someone he swore under his breath.

'I am not here to tell you what I believe of your strategy I was asked to give assistance. Normally we do not become involved in petty squabbles but considering you are all important to us we decided after revelation to attend.'

He waved his hand and the bodies disappeared and all that was left was a pile of dust. It seemed to glow as it began to float away in the wind.

Sachael bowed, 'We will leave you now.'

Blinking they were gone, 'Seriously?' rubbing a hand across his eyes he sighed. It had been a long night and his body ached.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder, 'We want to thank you.' The accent was heavy with tiredness and thick with more than emotion, 'Because of you we are free and able to carry on our lives. Whatever and whoever you have on your side,' she pointed to the sky, 'they are good allies do not let them go.'

She kissed his cheek her lips cool against his skin, 'Be careful Dean if you ever need our help do not hesitate. We owe you everything.'

The others in the group smiled and disappeared into the dark.

He was alone. The dark swirled around him and somehow he couldn't comprehend how fast and how slow the incident had happened. Normally he remembered more but all he could think of was the fact the angels had appeared.

Out of the gloom Sam and Bobby jogged towards him. 'You ok?' Sam's large hand clapped him on the shoulder.

'Yeah you guys?'

Bobby nodded as he tugged on his trucker cap, 'Boys I think we better make a move. That light in the sky probably lit the place up like the fourth of July and I don't think we want to be here when the cops come and find all that.'

'Yeah let's get the hell away from here.'

Jogging back to their cars Dean grabbed Bobby in a bear hug, 'Thanks for your help. Sorry you didn't get in on the action.'

Laughing Bobby hugged Sam, 'Nah I'd rather have been on the sidelines. Those angels kind of took the fun out of it all.'

'Take care Bobby.'

Tugging his cap as he got into his car he said, 'You too', honked his horn and drove away from them.

Dumping his bag into the trunk Dean wiped his hand across his face, 'What the hell just happened Sam?'

Shrugging his shoulders Sam pushed Dean to the car door, 'Let's get out of here Dean then we can talk about it.'

Nodding Dean got into the car and they drove off the dock yard.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok guys thank you for reading (and hopefully enjoying) this is the last chapter in this story but there will be another story up soon so I hope you can and do enjoy that one too. I feel as though I added in new characters that hopefully people like and also used the original characters to the best of my ability.

Thank you for reading :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28:**

Dean hadn't spoken. Sam had even asked him if he wanted him to drive for a little while and he'd just answered with a distracted "No!"

Sam hadn't even bothered or attempted to ask again. He sighed as he watched the rapidly moving landscape as the Impala passed it all by. Deciding to speak, 'Dean I don't think Tess has done this for any other reason other than to help us out. They seemed pretty sincere and I don't want you to go and say something you regret.'

Dean nodded slightly, 'Look I know what you are saying Sam.'

'Why are you getting so annoyed about this Dean?' Sam had turned so he could face his brother.

'I am not annoyed I'm just worried.' Suddenly it clicked. Dean was worried because all of the people he had ever loved had given something of their own like their life for him to live and carry on being a hunter.

'You know Dean they wouldn't ask for anything from her. They aren't demons.'

Dean flinched. He'd not told Sam what he thought yet Sam had figured it out.

Turning to face his brother he whispered, 'I know. I just can't shake this feeling you know? It's as if everyone we love has this desire to sacrifice something for us and I just don't want that to be the case with her.'

He slowed the car as they were heading into town. 'Dean she's not stupid and I don't think she'd like you to think she would put you through that just for the sake of a few vampires. She probably saw something and didn't have time to tell us. Have you thought about that?'

He hadn't. As usual he had just been ready to think the worst and not considered Tess actually seeing something, 'You know little brother for once you could be on to something.' Smirking slightly he let his senses guide him home.

* * *

The scent of flowers had been a welcome relief to Tess and Trin. Tess had just finished a large pile of clothing and was glad to be outside in the garden free from the confines of the house.

The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine sounded in the garden. Carrying on hanging out the washing she waited. Angelic feelings of calm washed over her.

Sachael was watching no doubt attempting to keep her calm after setting in serious doubts within her.

Dean could come to her. Picking up a green shirt of Dean's she smiled at the memory that flooded her mind of him spilling a bottle of beer down it and having to strip off the shirt and the black t shirt underneath it. That was the first time she'd been close to his body that way and she smiled before pushing the thought away.

'Hey.' His voice sounded gruffer than normal she could tell he was keeping emotion away or attempting to at least.

'Hey!' She picked up the last of the clothes.

'Why?' The word hung their like the last limp leaf left on the tree during fall.

'Why what?' She didn't understand completely where this was going. Turning she stared at the man she loved. His eyes looked tired and he looked serious.

'Why did I ask the angels for help?' he nodded, 'Well why do think? I had a feeling that you would be outnumbered and you wouldn't be able to stop them.'

Sighing he moved closer, 'Why didn't you call me?' She frowned.

'I couldn't call you. For starters it was only a feeling I hadn't had a vision. I asked Sachael for her help because I know I can rely on her honesty at least.'

'Ok. That's all I needed to know.' He stepped towards her but she stepped back, 'Tess?'

'NO Dean you think I'm lying or at least keeping something from you.' She didn't know but she could just sense Dean was being too calm and understanding.

Looking at his dusty boots he nodded, 'Yeah ok. Are you being completely honest with me? I mean for starters it just seems as though they got involved a little too quickly for my liking. Are you sure they didn't get involved because they wanted too. I mean they couldn't ask me in a simple way how I felt about you they had to take me on a magical mystery tour. I mean its strange Tess. '

'Oh and you think ha Tessa is just a used tool within this cog of how to trip Dean Winchester up?'

'Why not?' He shrugged. Clenching her fists she pushed past him.

'Well for one Dean I don't lie to you. I'm being honest so why can't you accept that?' She headed straight for the stairs and he was close on her tail.

'Where are you going?' His voice sounded worried.

'I don't want to be around you right now. Just let me have some space.' He followed her through the house to their room. Watching her grab a bag from the wardrobe she stuffed in some clothes. Pushing past Dean she headed into John's room and did the same.

'Tess just stop ok.' He made to grab her but she pressed herself against the wall, 'I'm sorry just don't...'

'What don't leave? Well I'm sorry Dean everything has just come all at once and I just want some time.' Her eyes filled with tears and they spilled over without warning, 'I don't want to go but you think I'm lying and I'm not staying here feeling like that. We can't keep doing this to one another Dean.'

'Doing what? I don't understand where all of this is coming from?'

The sound of her car leaving was all he heard as she drove away.


End file.
